The Incredible Adventures of Pitch and Patrick
by frostofsummer
Summary: This story follows the adventures of Pitch the Nightmare King and Patrick the Leprechaun. This is set before the events of the movie and follows my Darkness series. I suck at summaries, just come on in and enjoy ;) Rated T because I'm cautious.
1. The First Meeting

Hello guys, this story has been simmering for a long time. You have patiently waited and I hope you enjoy. This precedes my Darkness Storyline, (you may want to go back and read to get a better understanding of the characters of which lots will be mine *Patrick being the main one*) It may seem to start slow, but as with all my stories I promise it will pick up speed ;) Enjoy

_ They say that a true friend comes around only once in a lifetime. That it is a friendship that is worth more than gold, and is more precious than rubies. This is the story of how such a friendship was forged, how a friendship saved a soul from Darkness and started that soul on its path to the light. This is the story of Pitch the Nightmare King, and Patrick the Leprechaun, who became the most unlikely of friends, and their crazy insane adventures that span the length of time._

(Outside of Death's Cave)

Patrick straightened his emerald green vest and fiddled with his golden four-leaf clover cufflinks. He shifted his tall muscled frame from one foot to the other as his nervousness grew. Emerald and golden eyes stared at the ominous stone door in front of him. Its surface gleamed with magma veins that glinted off his ebony skin, the door literally screamed death and despair. He swallowed his rising fear; this was his biggest client yet and he couldn't afford to screw it up. Till now he had only dealt with pixies, goblins, and even a few trolls so this new client was his big break. His reputation as a merchant had been talked about throughout the spirit realm. It was this talk that had brought this new client to him. Faking courage he used the solid bone door knocker.

The door seemed to reverberate, and then it moaned as it slowly opened.

Patrick took a breath, collected himself, and stepped through the doorway. He jumped slightly as the hallway shook as the door slammed behind him.

"So good of you to come Saint Patrick." a smooth feminine voice called from the shadows.

"I am no saint my dear," he smiled in the direction of the voice, "You can just call me Patrick."

A woman dressed in a blood red dress that seemed to flow around her slim frame emerged from the shadows; her raven hair shimmered as it absorbed the light of the flames that dotted the walls. She wore a smile at his comment on her face, "You may address me as Death." she raised an eyebrow, "You arrived a bit ahead of our scheduled meeting time."

"I simply did not want to keep my most beautiful client waiting." his voice was full of charm as he smiled down at the woman.

Death grinned, "You certainly know how to flatter a girl." she glanced up at him, "You are not at all what I imagined you to be." her emerald eyes surveying the extremely tall man before her.

Patrick smiled, "I get that a lot actually." he rolled his eyes, "The whole, short thing was a cruel rumor my brother spread."

Death nodded, "Family can be so difficult at times." She motioned with her finger, "Come, we will discuss my order in my throne room."

As they walked down the dimly lit corridors Patrick could hear screams and pleas echoing from the doors that lined the walls. _"Moon what is going on here?"_ He couldn't stop himself from shuddering.

Death noticed his reaction, "I have lots of pets here Patrick." she laughed, "They arrive wild and unruly," she stopped walking and looked at him, a gleam in her eye "But once you tame them, they become very loyal." she motioned behind him, "Ah, perfect example here."

Patrick turned to see a boy about nineteen literally bounding up the hallway. The young boy's tan skin glinted in the torch light, the Leprechaun could see various scars through the holes in his torn jeans

"Master! I did good." the boy panted slightly as he regained his breath, "I find Man in Black for you." he grinned as he pulled a squirrel tail from his buckskin vest, "I also brought you gift."

Patrick could see the disappointment in the boy's soft brown eyes when the woman simply handed the gift to the shadows.

"You did an excellent job Cazador." Death cooed as she ruffled his obsidian hair, "Where is he now?"

"Muertes put him in room." He frowned slightly, " Muertes hurt him, I try stop."

Death smiled, "That's ok." she looked at the boy, "You know, for doing such a fantastic job you and your brother may roam the surface tonight." she laughed at the pure delight in his eyes, "Just be back by sunrise."

"Thank Master!" the boy then turned and raced down the hallway at full speed to find his brother.

Death laughed as she turned to Patrick, "Sometimes a bit of a reward does wonders for a pet's morale." a wicked grin came to her face, "Though, sometimes punishment is in order." She leaned and whispered to the shadows, then continued down the hallway

Patrick watched as a shadow peeled away from the wall and disappeared down the adjoining hall. He then walked quickly to catch up to her; he followed as they entered into large room. He waited as she sat on an enormous obsidian throne. He stood in front of it, feeling uneasy, "So, your order?"

"Patience Patrick." she motioned to the shadows, "I have a bit of business to attend to."

"Of course, I did arrive early."

Death smiled at him, and then her focus shifted to the opposite hallway. Her eyes narrowed as she spoke in a cold voice, "This won't take long."

Patrick watched as a man bound tightly in chains was led into the room by shadows. His soot colored coat was torn and tattered, stained red by the blood falling from the cuts on his arms and face. Chains tightly encircled his arms and wrists, as well as being wrapped around his chest pinning his arms securely to his side. The man walked stiffly, as if each step he took pained him. Patrick then noticed why, as he caught sight of the large knife still imbedded in the man's left calf. The man didn't even glance at Patrick as he kept his head lowered, eyes focused on the stone floor. An air of defeat surrounded him as he was led to the front of Death's throne; a hiss of pain escaped him as the shadows forcibly removed the blade.

Patrick grimaced as blood began flowing from the wound.

"Oh, Pitch. This is the third time this month…" Death rose from her throne and walked over to him, "When will you learn there is no escape from me."

The man did not respond, his head still bowed as he stared at the dimly lit floor

"You will look at me when I am speaking!" she grabbed his chin and forced his head up

Patrick could then see the man's eyes. They were a dull gold, rimmed with silver. Patrick looked away at the dim lifelessness reflected in them.

"I gave you a simple task Pitch, spread fear to a world already trembling in the dark." she growled, "And you failed."

Pitch didn't respond, even when Death tightened her grip, leaving cuts on his skin.

"And then you have the audacity to try and escape from me? You have become worthless to me," she threw his face from her grasp, "Perhaps I should just end your miserable existence."

Patrick was surprised at the look of pure joy that crossed the man's face. It fell, however, as Death continued

"But that would be too good for you…" she smiled, "No; I believe I will break you until you are nothing more than a shell, an empty husk." she patted his face, "Won't that be fun?"

Golden eye's flashed briefly, "#%&* you." his voice was ragged

"Insolent dog!" Death screamed as she slammed him to the ground

Patrick winced as the room echoed with the sound of the man hitting the stone floor. He stared as the woman grabbed the man by his hair and force him to his knees.

"I will make sure you can't run from me for a long time…" the woman snapped her fingers; she smirked as a dark tendril of shadow wrapped itself around the man's left leg. She glanced at Patrick, "You might want to look away."

Patrick had to shut his eyes as a bone shattering crack resounded off the walls, followed by a heart wrenching scream. He opened them slowly; he stared at the man who now lay on his side, lines of crimson on his cheek. Patrick cringed at the sight of the twisted limb that had obviously been shattered.

"Now, go to your room until I come get you." Death patted his face then she snapped her fingers.

Patrick watched as the man clenched his jaw as the shadows began dragging him down the hall. As they passed him, Patrick's mismatched eyes met gold ones and in that brief moment Patrick could almost hear the silent plea for help. Then the man looked away, as if he had resigned himself to always be in trapped in his hell.

"Now, back to business."

Patrick was torn from his thoughts as the woman's voice pierced the air, "Yes…your order."

Death smiled as she sat down on her throne, "I am looking for an ancient scroll, do you think you can retrieve it for me?"

Patrick raised an eyebrow, "And exactly who has this scroll?" he took a parchment of paper offered to him by a shadow

Death laughed, "Oh, it has been lost for over a thousand years. I had just heard that you can get your hands on anything."

"My reputation precedes me," Patrick faked a smile, but the truth be told he was disgusted with the woman in front of him, "I will see what I can do." he glanced down the corridor he had seen the shadows drag the man, "And if you have no other orders I will take my leave."

Death held out her hand, "It has been a pleasure doing business with you."

Patrick glared at the blood that was stained on her hand, he politely bowed, "I try to refrain from physical contact, it interferes with my magic."

Death's eyes widened as she lowered her hand, "Oh that is an interesting bit of information."

Patrick smiled, "Yes, very few are privy to it." he loved the way she took his lie hook line and sinker

"I will keep it to myself."

_"I'm sure you will."_

Death was distracted by a shadow whispering in her ear, "Are you sure his soul has faded?" the woman's face was full of indifference

Patrick nodded to her; "I remember the way out if you have other business." he smiled as she simply waved in dismissal. He walked down the way they had come, his mind racing with everything he had just witnessed.

"Who you be?"

Patrick stopped as an angry voice growled behind him, he turned slowly. Behind him stood a boy in his early twenties, his face snarling with anger. The Leprechaun gulped as he caught sight of the bits of bone braided in the boy's long choppy hair that was black as night "Umm, I'm Patrick and I was just leaving."

"You no leave." The boy growled as he stepped forward, he pulled a hatchet from the bearskin jacket that covered his muscled chest, "Master no let no one leave."

"Muertes! Leave be."

Patrick recognized the boy from earlier as the youth came running up

"Cazador stay out way," the older boy snarled, "Muertes kill, then take Trespass back to Master."

Cazador shook his head, "Man in Green no Trespass, see with Master." He grinned,"Master seem happy him here."

Muertes narrowed his eyes, "If Master be angry you take blame."

Patrick stepped aside as the boy pushed past him and took off toward the exit.

Cazador sighed as his brother left, "Sorry Man in Green, brother get angry when no recognize."

"That's ok," he glanced at the grinning spirit, "I'm Patrick by the way."

"Master call me Cazador." The boy smiled, "I did good today."

"I saw that." Patrick spoke as he realized that the boy before him was completely oblivious to Death's evil, "What exactly happened?"

"Man in Black run away again."

"So, you went and got him huh."

Cazador smiled, "Oh, yes. Master get Cazador and brother to bring him back every time." The boy cocked his head, "Him run away lots now. Muertes catch him this time by throwing blade." He frowned, "Cazador try to stop him, but he already hurt Man in Black."

"Death didn't seem mad about that though." Patrick huffed

"No, Master no get mad when Man in Black hurt." Cazador scrunched his face, "Master no care when Muertes or Man of Spikes hurt him." He paused, as if a thought had just occurred to him, "Perhaps that why him run…"

"That'd be a good reason."

Cazador perked up as a howl echoed, "Muertes call, time for hunt." He raced down the hallway

Patrick watched him leave; he could hear a scream echoing from the way he had come. He sighed as he recognized the sound as the same scream that had come from Pitch earlier. _"I don't get involved."_ he thought angrily as he walked forward. He was relived as he saw the opening of the doorway, "_It is the code I built my business on." _But his mind flashed with the image of the man's haunted golden eyes, he sighed in defeat, "_Moon, curse my bleeding heart."_ He glanced back down the hallway, "I'll be back." he then disappeared in a brilliant burst of colors as a rainbow enveloped him.

All right guys, and it begins ;) (Insert music here) Please review and let me know what you thought. Till Next Time.


	2. The Rescue

Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews :) I am so glad you guys are enjoying the story. I love reading your reviews, keep em coming ;) Enjoy

(With Patrick)

"Iris, honey! You home?" Patrick's voice echoed as the rainbow dissipated. He sighed as his question was met with silence, "Bet she went out shopping… I'm glad I took my wallet with me." he quickly made his way down the golden hallways.

"Halt, state the password." a golden armored sentinel held a spear inches from Patrick's throat as the Leprechaun approached the room it was guarding

"Whoa, whoa," Patrick held up his hands, "It's just me."

"State password." The guard placed the spear to his skin

Patrick rolled his eyes, "_Mindless, pile of gold scrap." _ He glared as he spoke, "The password is Siri."

"You may pass." the sentinel droned as it dropped the spear to its side and stepped off to the side of the door

"Thank you so much." the Leprechaun said sarcastically as he opened the doors to the room. He smiled at the sight of the stacks of gold bars filled the shelves; chests that were overflowing with precious jewels lined the walls. All of this Patrick ignored however as he passed by them, his focus trained on a simple glass bottle that sat on a shelf at the back of the room. "Wish Iris were here…" his mismatched eyes glinted at the golden liquid, "I don't even know how to use this stuff." He grinned, "Probably should have been paying attention when she went over the instructions."

The sentinel moved back in front of the door as Patrick exited the room

"When Iris gets back tell her I borrowed the Carmentis." Patrick spoke as he slapped the guard on the shoulder

"As you wish." The sentinel spoke in a monotone as it repositioned itself

"Such a lively fellow." Patrick said as he rolled his eyes. He then smiled as he summoned his transportation, "First stop, The Dead Sea, and then it's back to hell." he laughed as he was enveloped in light as the rainbow descended and in a flash he was gone.

(At the Dead Sea)

The beach erupted in a bright light; Patrick pulled his glasses from his pocket, shielding his eyes from the sun. He glanced down the abandoned beaches, "All right now if I were an ancient scroll, where would I be?" Movement down the beach caught his eye, "Well I'll be, a Ceffyl Dwr." he whistled, laughing as the horse lifted its head

The creature stared at the stranger that had invaded its beach, curiously it trotted over.

"Well hello there." the Leprechaun cautiously held his hand out to the horse.

With a quick sniff the creature knew that this spirit meant him no harm, he tossed his mane.

"You wouldn't happen to know where I can find an ancient scroll?" the Leprechaun laughed as the horse nuzzled his jacket, "Alright, if you help me find the scroll I'll get you a treat."

The horse tossed his turquoise mane as he turned and walked to the edge of the water, he glanced back at the spirit.

Patrick watched as the horse seemed to melt into the salt filled sea, "I hope that means he's looking for it…" the Leprechaun sighed as he sat down on the beach. He glanced around, "Wonder why Death never came to get this thing herself?"

A sudden rumbling from the sea caught his attention, mismatched eyes watched as the sea seemed to swell upwards as a beast rose from it. Patrick's eyes widened as a large creature with the body of a lion and the head of a hawk stalked onto the beach.

_"Did you come for the Scroll of KhalidaThan?"_

Patrick startled as the creatures deep voice resounded in his mind, "Ummm I guess, I was asked to retrieve it."

The creature bristled, _"Do you come by order of Nephthys?"_

"No, never heard of them. I was sent by Death to re…" Patrick tried to slow his racing heart as the creature seemed to double in size.

_"Merchant of Death you shall never leave this place! Your bones will line the sandy bottom of my lake like so many others before you!"_

"And here I thought this was going to be easy." Patrick sighed as the creature rushed at him. The Leprechaun ducked under the creatures swipe, "_Man that was close."_ he thought as the fur on its paw brushed his forehead.

_"I will not allow you to take the scroll!"_ the beast roared as at the spirit in front of it.

"Look, I can get you another scroll," Patrick had to slide under the creature to avoid being trampled, "Or maybe a ball of yarn?"

The creature roared in frustration as it charged at the spirit in front of it, its maw open to crush the life from him.

Patrick smiled as he stood his ground, at the last possible second he leapt into the air.

The beast slammed headlong into the cliff, its body going rigid as it lost consciousness.

Patrick smirked, "You should really pay attention to your surroundings when fighting." the Leprechaun nearly jumped out of his skin as something wet touched his arm, he jumped sideways a large knife coming to his palm. He let out his breath as he caught sight of the Ceffyl Dwr from earlier, "You should never sneak up on me like that."

The creature shook the salt from its mane as it held out its muzzle again to the spirit.

Patrick grinned as he took the scroll from it, "Well what do you know, distractions really do come in handy."

The horse whinnied with impatience's, sea green eyes glaring at Patrick.

"Oh right, I said I'd get you a treat didn't I?" the Leprechaun laughed as he reached into his vest and pulled a large lump of sugar out, "Here you go." he laughed as the creature happily munched on its reward as it made its way down the beach. Patrick then pocketed the scroll; "Now it's back to hell." the beach erupted with bright light as the Leprechaun disappeared

(With Death)

"And you are sure that Darkness is lost to me?" the woman was frowning as she sat on her throne. She drummed her fingers on the arm of her throne, her other hand swirling the wine in her glass absently.

_"Yes, my Queen. It would seem that Pitch's soul is a lot stronger than was originally thought; we believe that Darkness has completely faded from him. It would also appear that Pitch has regained his memories that you had locked away from him." _the shadow trembled in terror as it gave Death its report

"No wonder Pitch keeps trying to escape from me now. And after all that hard work I did to break him…" Emerald eyes closed, then they flashed open, "Go tell Pain I want him." she smiled as the shadow quickly left. "I had so hoped that Pritchard would have proven a perfect vessel for Darkness's soul," she shrugged, "Oh well, you win some you lose some."

"You summoned me?" a man in his late twenties spoke as he came into the room. His enormous muscled form cast large shadows in the firelight. Large spikes that were imbedded all over his body simply added to his brutish form. A length of chain encircled him like a sash; the skin under it was singed slightly.

Death turned her attention to the man in front of her, "Yes, Pain. I want you to dispose of a certain broken spirit." she sneered, "Pitch has lost his usefulness, I want you to end him." she held out her palm, a black obsidian dagger forming, "Here use this."

"I have my own…" Pain began

"Are you questioning me?" her eyes narrowed

"No, no my queen I would never." the man spoke quickly as he bowed

"Good, then take the blade and do as I ask."

The man smiled, "Gladly," he took the blade from her hand, he turned to leave, then turned back, "Shall I tell father when I have finished?"

Death nodded, "Please, I suppose even I wouldn't be so cruel as to let his soul stay trapped within his body." she smirked, "Though that would be fun…" she waved her hand at him, "Just tell Reaper to get rid of the body as well when he is done."

Pain bowed, "As you wish."

Death was distracted from his departure by a bright flash of light, she hissed as she covered her eyes from the sudden assault of luminosity. "Who dares!" she stopped when the brightness cleared to reveal the figure of Patrick.

"I do apologize," he spoke with charm as he smiled at her, "I forget how bright my mode of transportation is."

"Just make sure that you don't do it again," she glared at him, "Is there any particular reason why you have returned just a day after I placed my order."

Patrick smiled, "I have retrieved the item you asked for," he smirked at her expression, "I told you I can get a hold of anything."

Emerald eyes flashed with anticipation, "You have the scroll?" she could barely contain her excitement as he handed it to her, "You didn't open it?" she looked at him curiously as she felt of the wax seal

"My policy is to not ask questions," he smiled, "I believe it's best to not get involved." he glanced at her, "Though it might have helped to know it was being guarded by a giant chicken."

Death smirked, "Oh did Axex give you trouble?"

Patrick smirked, "We had a bit of a disagreement."

"I'm glad you are ok." Death smiled sweetly

_"I'm sure you are."_ to Death he simply smiled, "Thank you for your concern."

Death turned to her shadows, "Go get Sorrow and Sickness. They are going to retrieve something for me." she was practically beaming as she began to open the scroll.

"So if you don't need anything else…" Patrick smiled as she waved at him in dismissal; he slowly made his way to the hallway he remembered the shadows having taken the man down the last time he was there. He quickly ducked down the hallway while the woman was entranced with her reading. _"So far, so good."_ he smiled, "_Now if my luck holds out…"_he laughed at his own joke as he went deeper into the corridors.

(With Pitch)

"It seems you're being set free Pitch."

Golden eyes glanced at Pain as the man entered a dimly lit cell, "Must be my lucky day." Pitch's voice rasped, his vocal chords raw from the screams that had torn from his throat the night before. Blood pooled under him from the deep cuts that littered his body from where the shadows had beaten and tortured him. He twisted his wrists that were bound above his head, cringing as the chains cut his skin.

"I promise I will make it a slow and painful death." Pain's eyes glinted with cruel pleasure

"Tell me Pain, are you her personal bitch or do you sell yourself to others too?" Pitch swung sideways as the man slammed his first into his face, "So it's the first one right?" He screamed as his broken leg was the target of Pain's kick.

"Do you enjoy pain?" he glared at the gasping Nightmare King

"Not particularly, but you're just so much fun to play with." he cried out again as the man slammed his fist into his stomach.

"Let's see how much 'fun' we can have then!" Pain roared as he unwrapped the chain from his chest, he lashed it out with blinding speed

Pitch couldn't help the cry that came as the chain wrapped around his body, the hot metal links burning his skin.

Pain grinned; he then flicked his wrist causing the chains to crackle with blue electricity.

Pitch screamed as waves of electricity rolled through his already broken body. He cried out again as the man forcibly pulled the chains from him.

"Playtime is over Pitch." Pain suddenly grabbed the man's black hair and pulled him to his face, "Now, do the world a favor, and die."

Golden eyes widened as a searing pain filled him; he glanced down at the black obsidian blade that had been run through his chest. He looked at Pain, a mixture of shock and agony in his eyes.

"Don't worry; Reaper will be by soon to take care of your soul." the man sneered as he forcibly removed the blade from the man's chest. He released the dying man from the chains that had held him suspended, he laughed as Pitch fell face first to the stone floor. Pain then turned and walked out the door.

Pitch turned his head, his eyes dimming as a pool of crimson flowed from his chest, "_After all this time, my destiny is to die alone, bathing in my own blood."_ his breath began to slow, "_And no one gives a damn."_ he was on the edge of consciousness as the door slammed shut.

(With Patrick)

_"Where the hell did they take him?"_ Patrick cursed as he walked down yet another stone corridor.

"And you are?"

The Leprechaun jumped at the voice, he turned slowly his breath catching at the man in front of him, "Ummm, names Patrick, Mister…Spikes?"

Pain's eyes narrowed, "My name is Pain, Patrick."

Patrick grinned at the way the man spat out his name, "Sorry, did I strike a nerve?"

"What are you doing down here?"

"I was looking for the exit and I got completely turned around."

"Perhaps you should go back to chasing rainbows." Pain smirked

"Oh that's good." Patrick grinned, "I'll have to write that one down."

Pain scowled, "I suggest you leave before I take it upon myself to escort you out."

Patrick raised his hands, "All right, all right. Which way?"

"Go down the right corridor, when you get to the throne room take the corridor all the way to the left." Pain was interrupted as a shadow peeled from the wall and whispered in his ear, "Just follow that hallway out, I have business to attend." he stalked past Patrick, "But if I find you wandering around anymore I will not hesitate to kill you."

Patrick saluted to the man as he disappeared around the corner, "Yes, sir." he frowned as he caught sight of the blood on the knife the spirit held in his hand. _"Ten to one I need to go down the corridor he just came from."_ The Leprechaun waited until Pain was out of sight, then he raced down the hallway the man had just came from.

_"She ordered Pain to kill him."_

Patrick stopped abruptly as the voice echoed; he panicked slightly as he pressed himself as close to stone corner as possible as two shadows floated by.

_"Such a waste, after all the work she put in to control him."_

_"Well she lost more than just Pitch; rumor has it that Darkness also died."_

_"How did she take the news?" _

_"She was not the least bit upset, more annoyed than anything."_

_ "That's Death for you…"_

Patrick let out his breath as they rounded the corner, he continued down the hallway. A pain filled gasp brought his attention to one of the many cell doors that lined the corridor. Patrick glanced into the room, his breath caught at the sight of Pitch lying face down in the floor, blood flowing from under him, "Aww shit!" With practiced ease he picked the lock and quickly knelt beside the man, he carefully rolled him over onto his back, "Please don't be dead." he sighed in relief as he saw the man's chest rise and fall slightly. The Leprechaun quickly pulled the vial of Carmentis from his vest.

The man in front of him shuddered as he drew his last breath, then the air emptied from his lungs as his heart stopped.

"No,no,no,no!" Patrick pulled the lid from the vial; he poured the entire contents of the vial into the man's mouth. "Please save him." mismatched eyes watched as the man's eyes remained closed, his face pale. The Leprechaun hung his head, "I was to late." suddenly he heard a gasp, he watched as the man's back arched as breath filled his lungs. Patrick watched in astonishment as the wound began to close, leaving nothing but a faint line of scar tissue.

Golden eyes blinked open; they narrowed at the man kneeling next to him. He flinched as the man went to help him sit up.

"It's ok; I'm going to take you out of here." Patrick said as he helped him sit up. He frowned at the still twisted leg, "I thought that it would fix your leg." he paused when he caught the sound of footsteps coming, "I know it will hurt but we have to go."

Pitch winced as the man pulled him to his feet and hooked his arm under his, _"Who is this guy and why the hell is he helping me?"_ he suppressed a cry as his broken leg moved. He caught his breath as a bright light enveloped them.

Please review and let me know what you thought ;) Till Next Time


	3. Pitstop

Thank you for the reviews ;) I love hearing what you thought of the chapter. Enjoy.

(In a Forest)

In the forest not too far from Death's cave, Patrick had the rainbow end the transport and place him and Pitch into the cover of the trees.

"Ok, now just hang on I need to check your injuries." Patrick spoke quietly as he knelt beside the man he had just rescued.

Golden eyes narrowed, he had been laid up against a tree by this man who had dragged him ,literally, out of hell. He moved away from him as the man reached out to check his leg.

"My name is Patrick by the way." the Leprechaun spoke trying to get the man to calm down. His heart clenched at the panicked look on the man's face, "I promise Pitch, I just want to help."

Pitch glared at him, he nodded finally to him.

Patrick quickly began checking over Pitch's many cuts and gashes

Pitch hissed as Patrick gently pressed on his broken leg

"Sorry about that," Patrick grimaced, "It's a clean break, but it needs to be set before I can brace it."

"Just do it." Pitch cringed as hands gripped his leg

"On the count of three." Patrick spoke quietly

Pitch nodded, he heard 'One' then his body exploded with pain. A scream tore from his throat as his bone was snapped back into place. Sweat beaded on his skin, "What the hell happened to three?!"

"Two, three." Patrick furrowed his brow, "Now what to use as a brace?"

"You don't even have a ^$%ing brace!" Pitch spoke through clenched teeth, "What kind of doctor are you?" he shook slightly from the pain rippling through him

Patrick grinned, "I'm not," his eyes brighten, "Wait, I got it."

"You have got to be kidding me." Pitch stared as Patrick pulled two knives from his pocket.

"And luckily I have a pack of gum in my pocket too." he grinned at Pitch's face,

"Gum, what the hell does gum have to do with anything?"

"You'll see." Patrick grinned as he placed the two knives length ways to the broken leg, "Hold those."

Pitch did as he was asked, he stared in disbelief as the Leprechaun plopped about three pieces of gum into his mouth and began to chew quickly. "You can't be serious…"

"Of course." Patrick spit the gum into his hand, "Ok here trade you."

Pitch looked at Patrick as he handed him sticks of gum, he raised an eyebrow, "You expect me to chew gum?"

"Hey, I'm not doing all the work." Patrick laughed as he wrapped the gum tightly around the blades. "This is extra long lasting gum, made from the strongest rubber trees on earth."

"You are one strange man." Pitch said as he chewed awkwardly, he then followed Patrick's example and wrapped it around the knife blades.

"So,ummm, how'd you wind up in that hell-hole?"

Golden eyes narrowed, "That's none of your business."

Patrick held up his hands, "Sorry, just trying for conversation." he glanced around the forest, "I'll get a fire started, it'll be dark soon."

Pitch smirked, "You afraid of the dark?"

"Just a bit, you never know what's hiding in the shadows." the Leprechaun laughed as he gathered some nearby pieces of wood. He soon had a fire going; he stared at Pitch, "So… you have any family?"

"No."

Patrick glanced at him as he caught the tone of sadness in the spirits voice, "So…ummm…you have somewhere you can go?"

"No."

Patrick rubbed the back of his head as he sat down, "You know, you are making this very hard."

"I'm not used to talking without screaming following." Pitch spoke quietly

Silence followed his comment, "Ummm, sorry." They sat in silence as the moon rose into the sky.

Golden eyes glared up at the moon, Pitch grimaced as he moved out of the moonlight.

Patrick noticed, "Does the light hurt?"

"No, I just don't like it." Pitch growled as he resettled himself against the tree

After a few minutes Patrick noticed that the man was fighting to stay awake, "You can sleep you know, I'm going to keep watch."

"Just stay away from my memories." Pitch glared at him before giving into the sleep he had been trying to fight. Within moments his head slumped to the side as exhaustion took over.

Patrick raised an eyebrow as the man's breathing became steady as he finally fell into slumber, "_What have I gotten myself into?" _he glanced at Pitch, "_Moon, I should just leave him here. I mean, I got him out. He's on his own right?" _

As Patrick continued to argue within himself, the Leprechaun didn't notice the black sand as it began to swirl rapidly above the man's head.

"What the hell!" Patrick jumped when he finally noticed the sand; he cocked his head curiously as the sand began to form into an image of a man carrying a small child. "How weird…" the Leprechaun scooted closer to get a better look.

_"Come bare witness Spirit of Luck."_

Patrick was caught off guard as a strange voice filled his head; in a trance he reached his hand toward the sand, just as the tips of his fingers brushed the obsidian flakes the sand shot forward. Patrick's cry echoed through the forest as he was engulfed by the sand.

(Unknown)

"What just happened?" Patrick rubbed his eyes; he stared at the moonlit pasture he had been taken to. He could see a village off in the distance. He started walking towards it; he then noticed a fold of sheep. A figure sat in front of the folds gate, as he got closer he got the sense he had seen the young man before.

""Gwen! What are you doing out here!" the man suddenly stood to his feet

Patrick followed his gaze; a young girl was waving at the man. A howl echoing from the trees caused Patrick to jump.

"Oh, God. Gwen get back to the village!" the man cried as he ran toward the girl

Patrick's eyes widened as he realized he knew the voice, it was Pitch. The Leprechaun startled as wolves burst from the trees, he raced after the man. "Hey I can help you!" he called but the man didn't even acknowledge him.

"No! Run to the village!" Pitch screamed at the little girl

Instead the little girl ran towards him

Pitch never slowed as he scooped the little girl up as he ran to her

"No!" the Leprechaun watched in horror as a massive black wolf clamped its teeth on the man's ankle. He quickened his pace, he watched as the man slammed his foot into the monsters eye. Patrick raced past the creature as it shook its head, a blood curdling snarl emitting from it. He watched as the man ran to the stables. He felt his heart clench as the man knelt beside the girl,

"Look at me Gwen, don't be afraid." Pitch's voice was calm

"I just wanted to bring you a cup of cocoa, you seemed so cold." the little girl sobbed as the wolves surrounded them

Patrick tried to throw a knife at one of the creatures, but the blade simply went through it as if it were made of mist. He realized then he could do nothing but watch.

"Thank you Gwen it means a lot to me. Now you be good ok?" the man spoke softly as he placed her through the small window and into the safety of the stable

"Pritchard are you coming!" the girls voice echoed from the safety of the building

"Not this time whirlwind." the man spoke with love and resolve as he faced the snarling creatures before him

"Don't leave me."

Patrick felt his heart break at her sob, he watched as the man grabbed an old scythe that was propped up against the wall. He felt hot tears flowing from his face as the man swung the scythe, his voice singing as he did so.

"Do not cry my little wind. You will be free again. Your fears I will chase, far from this place. Never again will the nightmares roam, for I will chase them far from home."

Patrick was certain that melody would haunt him for the rest of his life as he watched the man before him be torn apart. He fell to his knees, his breath coming out in sobs as he closed his eyes and held his ear trying to drown out the horror in front of him.

_"Hey!"_

Patrick was pulled suddenly from the memory as an angry voice broke the sands hold. Streams of tears were running down his ebony cheeks as he stared at the man in front of him.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my memories." Pitch scowled at the man

"You died saving her…" the Leprechaun whispered, his throat constricting from the sobs that racked him.

"So, it was my job to protect her. She was my sister." he glared

"It's just…" Patrick shook his head, "Why can't I stop shaking!" he stared at his trembling hands

"My memories tend to amplify emotions." Pitch sighed as he sank back against the tree

"What are you talking about?"

"My memories are my nightmares!" Pitch screamed at Patrick, "They are bound directly to my soul and when I dream they become visible." he glared at him, "Why did you touch the sand?"

"I don't even know, it was like it called me to it" Patrick spoke quietly as he finally started calming down

"Next time don't." Pitch narrowed his eyes

After a few moments of silence, Patrick glanced at him, "Your sister called you Pritchard, is that your first name." he was surprised by the sudden look a panic that came to the spirits face

"Pitch, my name is Pitch." golden eyes went unfocused

Patrick frowned at the mechanical way the man spoke, he could tell that something was wrong, "Ok Pitch, calm down."

Golden eyes blinked in confusion, as if he had just been pulled out of a haze.

Patrick glanced at him, "You ok?"

"Peachy." Pitch growled

"So…did you have any other family?"

Pitch glared at him

"Come on Pitch, it'll do you good to tal…"

"No." Pitch spoke quickly

"Well, if you change your mi…"

"Just get the #$% over it!" Pitch yelled at the surprised man, "Not a damn person has cared about me for centuries, why should you?"

Patrick picked up on the sadness hidden underneath the angry words, he sighed, "Look I just want to help."

"I didn't ask for it." Pitch was surprised as Patrick jumped to his feet

"Well like it or not you're getting it." he walked over and pulled the surprised man to his feet, "Now hold on, I'm taking you to my place."

Pitch started to protest as they were enveloped in light, but his protest was lost as they were quickly transported away in a flash of color.

Please review and let me know what you thought. I noticed there weren't that many reviews for chapter two…was there something wrong with that chapter? Please let me know, I appreciate constructive Next Time


	4. Meet the Wife

Hey guys thank you for all your reviews :) I love hearing from you guys and seeing how you are liking the story. Disclaimer, all characters (except for Pitch) belong to me. Enjoy

(At Iris's)

Golden eyes widened as the light dissipated to reveal a grand hallway. Walls of marble etched with gold filled his vision. He glanced down at the golden tile as Patrick helped him walk.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Patrick smiled

_"It's anything but humble."_ Pitch thought as they stopped in front of a door.

"Hey Iris I got a patient for you!" Patrick called as they entered into the room

Pitch watched as a woman with raven colored hair continued to put things up into the medicine cabinet. Golden wings fanned from her shoulder blades, her bright silver dress flowed around her as she turned. The woman gasped as she caught sight of who Patrick had brought into her infirmary

"Patrick, do you have any idea who this is!"

Pitch flinched at the obvious terror in her voice. He glanced around the room for any shadow that might offer an escape route.

"Of course I do Iris, this is Pitch." the Leprechaun smiled at her, "and he needs medical attention."

"What…" it was then she caught sight of the man's blood stained cloths, "Help him into the bed."

Pitch reluctantly allowed Patrick to help him into the bed. He glared at the woman as she came over and began staring at him.

"And who's bright idea was this?" she asked as she caught sight of the 'brace'.

Patrick beamed, "I came up with it, pretty brilliant huh?"

"Brilliant isn't the word I'd use." she said disgusted as she removed the gum and knife blades, "I'm going to have to cut your pants leg off."

Pitch simply shrugged, it wasn't like his clothes were nothing more than rags anyway. He grimaced as she cut the fabric, the motion jarring his shattered leg.

Her eyes narrowed at the sight of the broken limb, she glanced at Pitch, "What happened?"

Silence filled the room as Pitch looked away from her. He startled as she grabbed his wrists and glared at the gashes and cuts on them and his arms.

"Are you injured anywhere else?" She asked as she carefully placed her hands onto his leg. When he didn't respond she huffed, "Fine." she waved her hand over his leg.

Pitch watched as a bright white cast enveloped his broken leg.

"Well he did have a knife wound in his chest that was healed by the Carmentis." Patrick spoke up.

"Remove your robe and shirt." the woman spoke to the reluctant man

Golden eyes glanced at Patrick; he then sighed and removed the tattered black robe. He hesitated before placing it on the ground, and then removed the torn shirt as well.

Patrick's eyes narrowed at the sight of the lines of scar tissue that crisscrossed the man's chest and stomach.

"When was the last time you had a decent meal?" Iris spoke as she counted his ribs. When Pitch didn't say anything she sighed then wrapped gauze around his arms.

"Why didn't the Carmentis heal his leg?" Patrick asked as she examined the newly formed scar on the man's chest.

"It can heal any physical wound but the catch is that it can only heal one. Didn't you listen when I…" a gasp escaped her as she moved to check Pitch's back.

"What is it?" Patrick asked as he looked, he felt a fresh wave of hatred swell inside him as he stared at the words '_Property of Death'_ written in jagged scars on the man's skin. Thousands of lines of scars ran the length of his back, "Pitch, how many years have you been in that hell hole?"

"I don't know…I lost count." Pitch's voice was low

Iris found herself confused as she caught the sound of sadness, _"Perhaps there is more to this story than just an evil spirit attacking the world."_ she suddenly turned to Patrick, "Take him to the guest room and find him some proper clothes. Then bring him to dining room, I will not have him starve in my home."

Pitch was shocked by her ten eighty attitude, golden eyes watched as she quickly left the room. He grunted as Patrick helped him to his feet, "She's a bit on the weird side."

"That's my wife."

_"Way to stick your foot in your mouth."_ Pitch thought as he was helped out of the room and down the hall. He narrowed his eyes at the multiple doors lining the hall, the memory of Death's cells coming to his mind. He startled as Patrick stopped suddenly in front of one of the doors.

"Here we go, this is the guest room." Patrick smiled

_"And this is my finest guest room Pitch; I know you will come to love it." _Pitch shivered as Death's voice filled his head

"Pitch, you ok?" the Leprechaun asked as the man turned pale

"I'm fine." the man spoke quickly as he shook the memory from his mind

"Ok," Patrick shrugged as he opened the door and helped Pitch into the room, he smiled as the man's eyes widened at the large elaborate room, "It's not much, but it will do."

Pitch was in awe of the spacious room, his gaze fell on the large king size bed "_Dear Moon, how many centuries has it been since I have slept in one of those?"_ he was brought from his thoughts as Patrick pulled up a chair and pushed him into it

"Ok let's see…" Patrick spoke as he went into the large walk in closet, "I believe that a pair of shorts will work…" the sound of hangers being pushed aside filled the room, "And lets go with a blue shirt." he smiled at the man's expression as he tossed him the cloths

Pitch caught them, "I can just wear my robe…"

"In case you didn't notice, that old thing needs to be burned…" he stopped as a look of sadness flitted across the man's face before he composed himself. Patrick cocked his head; this guy was a complete mystery. The Leprechaun sighed, "Look, just come to the dining room when you finish getting ready, it is straight down the hall."

Pitch raised an eyebrow, "How am I to do that with a broken leg?"

"Oh right," Patrick grinned sheepishly, he went over to the closet and grabbed a pair of crutches, "Here, use these, I couldn't fit them in the infirmary closet so I stuck them here, lucky for you huh?" he chuckled as he left. Patrick shook his head as he closed the door, _"Dear Moon what have I gotten myself into?"_ He startled as the door knob twisted but the door didn't open, he watched puzzled as it happened again. His heart clenched as he realized that Pitch was checking to make sure the door wasn't locked, _"I wonder how many cages this man has been in?"_

(With Pitch)

The Nightmare King hobbled awkwardly with the crutches around the room as he memorized every inch of it. He had always had the habit of getting a feel for his surroundings, never knew when you would need to make a quick escape. He sat back in the chair, his mind drifting as he began to undress.

_"And now to make sure there is no question as to who you belong to."_

Pitch shuddered as the memory of Death carving her words into his back filled his mind; he had to calm himself as his breath became rapid. As he finished getting dressed he shook the memory from his head as he rose and made his way back to the door. He twisted the knob, still shocked at the fact it wasn't locked. He had been certain when the woman had recognized him he would be thrown into the deepest dungeon or destroyed. Either of those options still existed if she told her husband, he stared down the empty hallway. Cautiously he made his way down the golden corridor; he had to resist the urge to just disappear into the shadows. He knew that whether he liked it or not his best chance was to stay here for a bit, at least until he recovered.

"What's wrong Iris?"

Pitch paused at the voice of the man who had rescued him; he moved closer to the room he had heard the voice. He peeked around the corner and saw Patrick sitting at a large dining table with Iris.

"Why did you bring him here Patrick?"

"He needed help Iris."

The woman sighed, "Patrick, he's the Nightmare King. The spirit who almost brought the world to an end, the destroyer of dreams!"

Pitch flinched at her voice; he started to leave knowing that the man would want him destroyed after her revelation. He paused however in shock at what Patrick's response was.

"I know."

Pitch glanced at Patrick, his golden eyes wide.

"You knew?" Iris was just as shocked, "At what point?"

"The moment I saw him in Death's home." the Leprechaun held up a hand as she started to speak, "Look Iris, he was being tortured there. I couldn't leave him to suffer." his voice became low, "Plus, you didn't see how he died…"

"Tell me."

Pitch held his breath in anger, how dare this man share his memories. Again his mind was blown by Patrick's reply.

"Sorry Iris, but it is his memory to share if he wants." the man took her hand in his, "I just ask that you give him a chance."

Iris sighed as she smiled, "Ok, I will." she smirked, "But it is your responsibility to take care of him."

_"What am I damn dog?"_ Pitch thought as he chose that moment to come into the room.

Patrick turned as the man limped into the room, "Hey Pitch, you hungry?" he watched as the man sat as far from them as possible.

"Ummm, I guess." he spoke awkwardly.

"I'll get the kitchen to bring up some food." Iris spoke as she rose and left the room

Patrick laughed as he got up and sat beside Pitch, "She's a bit overwhelmed, it's not every day I bring home…"

"A monster?" Pitch raised an eyebrow

"I was going to say guest." Patrick sighed, "Look Pitch, I could give a damn what you did in the past."

Pitch started to speak but was cut off as Patrick continued

"There are always two sides to every coin." he smirked, "Most people never take the time to see the other side before they judge."

"I have to know," Pitch stared at him his face serious, "Why did you help me if you knew who I was? Surely you heard of all the horrible things I've done."

Patrick shrugged, "I couldn't just leave you there with that bitch, no one deserves to live in darkness." he smiled, "Besides, we can always make amends for past mistakes."

Pitch stared at him, "And how exactly do you suggest I do that?"

Patrick grinned, "Well for starters, you need learn how to be sociable."

Golden eyes rolled, he was about to respond when Iris returned. He was surprised when she placed a large plate of food in front of him. He watched as she sat beside Patrick placing a plate for both of them. Pitch stared at the food, he couldn't remember the last time he had seen so much. Tentively he began picking at his plate.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow?" Iris spoke as she tried to fill the awkward silence that had settled over the room.

"Well, I am going to see if I can get my name out there for more clients." Patrick laughed as he shoved food into his mouth

"Yes, you have had 'so' much luck with that." She laughed

Patrick rolled his eyes, "And let me guess you're going shopping again huh?"

Iris glared at him, "Do you have a problem with that?

Pitch listened to the conversation as he ate, _"What kind of idiot asks a woman about her shopping habits?" _ He startled when he heard his name, he glanced at Patrick

"I was saying Pitch; would you like to go with me?"

"Go where?"

"To search for clients," Patrick grinned, "It'd be kind of boring here by yourself."

"I'm perfectly capable of stay…"

"Sorry, not taking no for an answer."

Pitch rolled his eyes as the Leprechaun continued talking excitably, _"What have I gotten myself into?"_

Please review and let me know what you thought :) My brother and I were talking and we'd like to invite you the reader to join in the writing of this story. If you have an idea of a mythic that you'd like for Pitch and Patrick to deal with message me, you can also include items you'd like for them to try and find. ;) I have never done this before but my brother and I would like to try a challenge. Till Next Time


	5. The First Job

Thank you guys for your reviews and support for the story. A shout out to _savedbygrace94_ for this story arc idea ;) I hope it is what you thought. Enjoy

(At Iris's)

The black night was seeping away as the rays of the sun rose into the sky. Inside the palace Patrick had woken up and was currently making his way down the expansive hallways. He stopped outside the room that he had given to Pitch.

"Hey, you awake?" the Leprechaun pressed his ear to the door

Silence met his question

Patrick sighed as he cautiously cracked the door, "Pitch…" a faint whimper echoed from the mound of blankets that was piled on the bed; Patrick could tell the spirit was still asleep. He watched the black sand as it swirled and twisted above the man's head, "Pitch, wake up…"

The sand slithered down the bed and across the floor unnoticed as Patrick called again to the spirit in the room. _"Come bare witness…"_

Patrick cried out as the sand suddenly wrapped around his ankle and pulled him into the room. Within moments his entire body was engulfed in black sand as he was once again pulled into the Nightmare Kings memories.

(Unknown)

Mismatched eyes blinked as Patrick's vision began to clear, _"Dear Moon this guy is going to kill me." _the Leprechaun thought as he glanced around the cell he was in. The walls were pure rock; the magma that ran like veins through the solid wall cast an eerie light across the bloodstained floor. Patrick narrowed his eyes as he caught sight of a cage that was suspended from the ceiling by a thick chain. Patrick gasped as he caught sight of the cages occupant.

Pitch lay against the bars of the cage, his face bruised and bloodied. The man's body curled slightly in on itself due to the small space. He looked more like a skeleton with a thin layer of skin draped over it than a man.

Patrick startled as the cell door flew opened

"Are you ready to behave like a good boy Pitch?" a familiar voice echoed

Patrick bristled as Death sauntered into the cell and made her way to the cage. His heart clenched as tired eyes opened and glared at the woman.

"My na…me is Pri..tchard." the man gasped, it was obvious that he was suffering from dehydration.

Death narrowed her eyes, "I am no longer amused Pitch."

"Then let me go."

Patrick was impressed by the man's defiance in the face of Death herself

A cruel smile came to the woman's face, "I believe that a few more months in here will change your mind Pitch." She shook her head, "Though I was sure after all the time you have already been in here would have already broken you Pitch…"

"Pritchard." The man growled again

"There, that's what I mean." The woman scowled as she stepped up to the cage, "You belong to me, you are no longer Pritchard, you are Pitch." She snapped her fingers.

Shadows pulled from the wall, they immediately opened the cage.

Patrick grimaced as the shadows threw Pitch to the stone floor. His blood boiled at the sight of the man's bloodied back, _"This must have been only a few weeks after Death carved those words."_ The Leprechaun clenched his fist at the fresh scars that he could see.

Death strolled over to where the man was on knees, his face twisted in pain, thick chains bound the mans bloodied arms behind his back. Death laughed as she sneered down at him, "You are my slave," the woman slammed her foot into Pitch's face.

Pitch fell with a grunt to his side, a fresh bruise forming among the multiple ones already present.

"My tool," she formed a large staff of shadow and slammed it into his stomach, a look of pleasure came to her face as he curled in on himself. She reached down and grabbed a handful of his hair, jerking his head up, "My weapon." She slammed his head down onto the rock floor.

Patrick watched as Pitch's eyes glazed, he could tell that the man was on the edge of consciousness.

Death nodded to the shadows that were lazily floating around.

The Leprechaun shuddered as the shadows picked up the weakened spirit and crammed him back within the small cage.

"All you have to do is let the shadows know when you are ready to behave and do as your told." Death smiled as Pitch slumped against the bars.

Patrick startled as the walls seemed to melt away as Pitch's eyes closed slowly. Suddenly the entire room exploded with light.

(End of Memory)

Patrick gasped as the sand retreated from him.

"What the hell are you doing in here!" Pitch growled as he caught sight of Patrick in the middle of the room as he sat up

Patrick grinned sheepishly, "I was waking you for breakfast…then your memory sand stuff took me for another trip."

Golden eyes narrowed, "Before you ask, I don't want to talk about it."

"I wasn't going to ask." Patrick laughed as he held up his hands, he smiled, "If you want breakfast before we go just come to the dining room."

Pitch started to speak, he sighed as Patrick didn't give him the chance as the Leprechaun quickly left the room. The Nightmare King sighed as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, he grimaced slightly as his broken leg hit the bed frame. He grabbed the crutches and started to the closet, he stopped as he caught sight of something draped over the chair. _"It can't be…" _golden eyes rimmed with tears as he caught sight of his black robe. He quickly changed into his robe and made his way back down the hallway to the room he remembered from the night before.

"Let's see...He said to meet him here…"

Pitch could hear Patrick's voice as he got close to the doorway, he quietly came into the room and sat at the large table.

"Oh good you found your robe." Patrick smiled as he looked up from the map in front of him

Pitch glanced at him, "It was a gift from my siblings one Christmas."

"Then it's a good thing I had it sewn back together huh?"

Pitch nodded, "Thank you for that." He turned as he heard someone at the door

Iris smiled as she came into the room plates of food in her hand, "Good morning Pitch, did you sleep well?" she frowned when he didn't respond, "Here Patrick."

Patrick smiled as she placed the plate in front of him, "Thanks sweetie."

"What would you like to eat Pitch?" Iris asked as she placed her plate onto the table

Pitch stared at her blankly, he wasn't used to being asked what he 'wanted' to eat, being more used to begging to be 'allowed' to eat.

Iris sighed, "I'll just bring up something."

Patrick laughed as she walked out, "You have a long way to go Pitch."

"I'm not really used to being around other spirits."

The Leprechaun smirked as he shoved food into his mouth, "Hang with me and you'll meet all kinds of people."

"But do be careful," Iris spoke as she came back into the room, "Patrick tends find the most unsavory of spirits."

"That's not true…" Patrick pouted as she placed the food in front of Pitch

"Need I remind you of the Minotaur you tried to sell a red cape to?"

Patrick rubbed the back of his neck, "How was I to know that red makes minotaurs angry?"

"Any spirit with half a brain knows that." Pitch spoke quietly as he picked at his food

"Hey, it was one of my first attempts at a deal."

Pitch was confused as Patrick stormed from the room, he glanced at Iris.

"Sorry about that Pitch, he's just a bit sensitive when people comment on failed deals." Iris sighed

"Thank you for the food." Pitch spoke as he got to his feet and quickly made his way down the hall. Before long he came to a large room, he paused as he caught sight of Patrick placing stuff into a satchel.

"You ready to go?" the Leprechaun asked as Pitch limped into the room and sat on one of the couches.

"Sorry about my comment earlier."

"I over reacted…"

"You want to talk about it?" Pitch smirked

"Ha, ha." Patrick smiled as he slung the satchel over his shoulder, "Come on, we're heading to good ole Ireland."

"Any particular reason?" Pitch asked as he limped after him

"A letter came for me this morning, seems I have another client." Patrick called to his rainbow

Pitch shielded his eyes as the bright light wrapped around them.

(On Tory Island)

"Are you sure the sun isn't too much for you?" Patrick asked as he and Pitch walked (limped) across the barren rock beach

Pitch rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to melt."

Patrick grinned, "That's good to know," he glanced at Pitch noticing the way he was squinting, "But it does hurt your eyes huh."

"I've been captive underground for centuries…so yeah my eyes have yet to adjust completely."

"Lucky I have exactly what you need." The Leprechaun smirked as he pulled a pair of sunglasses from his vest

Pitch startled as Patrick placed the glasses over his eyes

"Man, you should wear these all the time," Patrick grinned, "You look cool…like me."

"Then I will never wear them again."

"That hurt Pi…" Patrick stopped as the ground began to quiver

"What is it?" Pitch glanced around for a shadow he could use for escape

"Someone's coming." Patrick pointed to a figure approaching them from the distance. "Pitch, just let me do the talking."

Pitch simply nodded as three giants approached them

"State your business." one of the giants spoke as they pointed their spears at them. "Or we will gut you like fish."

"I was called here I believe." Patrick spoke calmly as he pulled a letter from his vest

The giant that had spoken took it from him, scanning it. A smile came to his face, "The King will be expecting you. Follow me."

"So you just follow without question after they just threatened to skewer you?" Pitch whispered as they followed the three giants down the beach.

"Have a little trust Pitch." Patrick grinned, "Everything always works out."

Pitch rolled his eyes as they came to an enormous stone castle perched precariously on a cliff overlooking the sea. He could feel the eyes of the guards that stood at the doorway glaring at them as they passed. Golden eyes memorized every inch of the expansive hallway they were led down, making note of every shadow that could be used.

After a few minutes of walking they came into a large throne room. Large chests of gold rimmed the walls. Giants clad in armor were positioned throughout the room, each one with swords or spears in their hands. A large throne made of white granite quartz rose to the ceiling at the back of the room, upon this throne a giant almost three times the size of the guards sat. It was obvious that he was the king, if the crown of bone upon his head was any indication

"Who have you brought before me Fergus?"

The largest of the three giants went to his knee as he bowed, "Great King Balor I have brought Saint Patrick. The spirit you requested."

The king narrowed his eyes, "I only just sent out that request."

Patrick bowed slightly, "According to your letter it was most urgent that I come see you."

Balor turned his attention to Pitch who had not spoken, "And just who is this, I thought it was clear you were to come alone?"

Pitch glanced at Patrick, _"Imbecile, why'd he bring me along then?"_

Patrick grinned, "Sorry your highness, but Pitch here is a friend of mine." He motioned toward the cast, "And as you can see he is injured and I didn't want him left alone in case he needed me."

Golden eyes rolled, _"He makes me seem as if I'm an invalid." _

Balor rubbed his chin, "I suppose I will overlook it, this time."

Patrick smiled, "Thank you for your understanding. Now, what is your request?"

"It would seem that my grandson has stolen something of mine and I would like for you two to retrieve it for me." The king spoke as he leaned back into his throne.

"Your grandson?" Patrick cocked his head

"He wants my throne," the king shook his head sadly, "And after all the love and support that I gave him… with this item he could become invincible." The king glanced at Patrick, "That is why you must retrieve it for me."

_"Something's not right here…"_ Pitch wasn't sure why, but something about the king set off alarm bells within him. He stepped forward, "And just what is keeping you from getting it yourself 'sir'."

Patrick face palmed at the condescending tone that was obvious in Pitch's voice

"That is of no concern of yours." Balor glared, "All you need to know is that my grandson lives on an island not too far from here and the item is stored within a chest made of emerald."

Pitch started to speak, he glared at Patrick as the man interrupted him

"Thank you for your time your highness. Now by your grace we will take our leave." Patrick bowed, "I should have your item within a few days, if not sooner."

"I don't like him." Pitch spoke as they were once again on the beach

Patrick rolled his eyes, "You don't like anyone."

Pitch shook his head, "Did you not get the sense that he was lying through his teeth?"

The Leprechaun laughed, "Look, all I do is retrieve the items. I don't ask why and don't care to know the reason." Patrick grinned, "I pride myself in not getting involved with other spirit's personal business."

Pitch raised an eyebrow, "What about me then?"

"I…just know what it's like to be at other peoples mercy." The Leprechaun spoke quietly as he sat on one of the large rocks that dotted the beach

Pitch followed his example as Patrick set his satchel on the ground, "What do you mean?"

Patrick grinned as he pulled two sandwiches out, "Before I became a spirit, I was a slave." The man spoke as he handed Pitch one of the sandwiches, "I managed to escape to Ireland after a few years, I swore then that I would never take orders from anyone else again. That I would be my own man, be my own boss."

"So, were you a merchant in your human life?" Pitch asked quietly as he ate

Patrick smirked, "Somewhat, I was what you'd call street smart. I could get anything for the right price." The man laughed, "Though a lot of good it did me that night…"

"The night you died?" Pitch watched as terror flitted across Patrick's face, "I understand if you don't…"

"I don't remember much…" the Leprechaun took a bite, chewing reflectively, "Everything about that night is still a bit fuzzy, Iris says its because of how I was attacked." Patrick glanced at the clouds that were darkening overhead, "It was raining…"

Pitch glanced at Patrick as a wave of fear rolled off him

"The cobblestones echoed with each drop as me and my nephew Mitch walked to my house. He was staying with me for the week since his father had a business meeting. I faintly remember Mitch saying something about being followed. Then everything went to hell real quick." Patrick grimaced at the memory, "Three guys attacked us from behind, they wanted Mitch. I of course disagreed with them, I managed to knock one out then there was a bright flash and the smell of gunpowder fill the air." Patrick shrugged, "The next thing I know I'm lying face down in the gutter, with a splitting headache."

"You were shot in the head?" Pitch stared at him in disbelief

Patrick pushed his hair back a bit, revealing a scar on his temple, "Yeah, I was on my way out when Iris found me. She offered me a second chance at life," he grinned, "I of course took her up on the offer."

Pitch could tell there was more to the story that Patrick was leaving out but he wasn't going to pry so he simply nodded, "She seems like a good person."

Patrick laughed, "Oh yeah, she has to be to put up with me."

The two sat in silence for a bit, both finishing up their lunch. About ten minutes had passed before Patrick got back to his feet.

"Well it seems like we need to go find this island and get us a chest." He helped Pitch to his feet

"I just ask Patrick that you keep an open mind." Pitch glanced back at the castle that loomed in the distance, "Things are not always as they appear."

Patrick grinned, "I'll take that into consideration."

The beach was filled with rainbow light as the two spirits were whisked away to their next destination.

All right guys please review and let me know what you thought ;) Till Next Time


	6. Snatch and Run

Hey guys thank you for the reviews :) I love hearing from you and seeing what you thought. Disclaimer I own only my characters and the stories. Enjoy

(On an Island)

Pitch smacked a large mosquito that had landed on his arm, "Why did you bring me again?"

Patrick grinned, "Come on Pitch you know you're having fun."

"Oh yes, traversing through mud and muck in underbrush as thick as a wool coat is precisely what I consider 'fun'." Pitch spat as a bug flew into his mouth

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Patrick smirked as he helped pull Pitch up as his crutches sank into the mud

"I must have left it with my sense of humor."

"You're just cranky." Patrick laughed at Pitch's expression

"Of course I am! You are the one who thought traveling through the swamp was a 'good' idea!"

"Come on, if you were trying to kill someone you wouldn't stay where it would be easy for people to find you. So it makes sense to take the most difficult route."

"Did you read that in 'Find a murderer weekly'?"

"No" Patrick pouted

"I think you have no idea what you're doing." Pitch growled as he sat on a moss covered log, he grimaced as his leg began to throb

"I do to," Patrick huffed, he then smirked, "All right, a wager."

"What?"

"If I am wrong and we don't find this guy's hideout within…thirty minutes then…" Patrick rubbed his chin, "I'll…"

"Never drag me on another 'adventure' with you?" Pitch smirked

"But if we do…you have to talk about your past." Patrick held up his hand when Pitch started to protest, "Iris said it would be good for you," he smirked, "Plus you shouldn't be worried since I 'obviously' have no idea what I'm doing."

Pitch growled, after a minute he sighed, "Fine, I accept your wager."

Patrick grinned as he helped Pitch to his feet, "Great."

(Twenty Minutes later)

The two spirits stared as they emerged from the swamp and were greeted by the sight of an enormous castle. It's walls were made of stone imbedded with jagged rocks to discourage people from trying to scale them. Then if that didn't offer enough discouragement large spikes were positioned along the top.

"There is no way…" Pitch stared in disbelief

Patrick glanced at Pitch, "Told you."

"What makes you think that this is the guy?" Pitch sputtered, still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Patrick had indeed been correct

"I don't know…maybe the fact that this is the only civilized place we've seen on this island so far?" the Leprechaun grinned, "But then again we won't know for sure until we get inside."

"Ok genius. Now how do we get in?" Pitch raised an eyebrow as he stared at the drawbridge that was sealed up tight.

Patrick rubbed the back of his neck, "Hang on, give me a minute." He snapped his fingers, "I got it, we can use Freyal to transport us inside…"

Pitch rolled his eyes, "Don't you have to know where you're going for that to work?"

"Yeah…" Patrick lit up, "I guess the only option then is to go through the side door."

"Seriously? You have got to be jo…" Pitch startled when Patrick left the cover of the trees and silently crept to the castle wall, _"You're not."_ Pitch sighed as he followed.

Patrick felt of the stones on the wall, "If I'm lucky there should be a secret entrance somewhere…"

"What makes you think that?" Pitch watched as the spirit searched

"Call it a hunch…" Patrick grinned, "Bingo!" he pressed in on one of the stones

Pitch was astonished as the wall quivered, then swung inward revealing a hallway, "How did you…"

"Lucky." Patrick smirked as he ducked inside

"Ok, you have got to stop that." The Nightmare King growled as he maneuvered his crutches through the door

"Stop what?" Patrick glanced back at Pitch

"This whole 'I'm lucky' thing. You're not lucky, it's just chance."

Patrick grinned, "Well seeing as I 'am' the Spirit of Luck I beg to differ."

Pitch glared at him, "What, that mean you find pennies on the sidewalk?"

"No, it means that I can't be touched." Patrick smirked, "When I fight it is next to impossible for someone to get a hit in on me. Or at least they haven't yet." He grinned, "And I find change."

Pitch rolled his eyes as he was able to stand full height as they exited the hallway and came into a larger room.

Patrick rubbed his chin, "I think I'm going to get Iris something really special this year for Valentine's Day, to celebrate our second year together…"

"That was random…wait." Pitch stared at him, "You've only been a spirit for a year…."

"Yep," he grinned, "How long have you been a spirit?"

"Can we talk about this later?" Pitch huffed, desperately trying avoid talking

Patrick shrugged, "Sure." He then glanced around the room, "You know, for a bedroom this place doesn't look like anyone has been in here." The Leprechaun ran his finger over the dresser, dust covered his finger. In fact all of the furniture in the room had a layer of dust, even the bed looked as if it had never been unmade.

"Seems like this was an escape room." Pitch spoke up as he shut the door they had just come through.

Patrick nodded, "I agree." He cautiously made his way to door across the room, he peeked out into the castle hallway, "All right, coast is clear."

The two spirits crept down the expansive hallways of the castle. They had been walking for only few minutes when Pitch stopped.

"What is it?" Patrick asked as Pitch glanced around the dark hallway

"Don't know…I just have this bad feeling."

"It's just your nerves." Patrick laughed, "Come on."

Pitch glanced behind them, he sighed when the hallway was still empty. He quickly followed Patrick further into the castle.

"Hey, look at this Pitch." The Leprechaun had stopped at a painting on the wall."Lugh, King of the Tuatha Dé Danann. May he lead us forever."

Pitch stared at the painting, "You think this is Balor's grandson?"

Patrick frowned, "It could be…but then why would he want his grandfather's throne if he's already a king?"

"I told you, Balor is lying. There is something else going on here."

"Oh well, I'm simply here to retrieve the chest. Not solve family disputes."

"Exactly where is this chest?" Pitch glanced around, "We haven't come across any room that might hold such an item. Just empty bedrooms."

"I bet it's in a treasure room like Iris has."

Pitch raised an eyebrow, "You have a treasure room?"

Patrick nodded as they continued walking, "Yeah, Iris is loaded. She told me I didn't have to work if I didn't want to." He grinned, "But what good is having all of my talent if I can't use it?"

Pitch rolled his eyes, "Yes, the world would crumble without you."

"Wouldn't it though?"

"Shhh," Pitch stopped suddenly as voices reached his ears

Mismatched eyes glanced around the hallway, "Quick, behind here." He pulled Pitch with him behind one of the giant suits of armor that lined the hallway.

"The scouts reported footprints in the swamp my lord."

"Were they Fomorian?"

Pitch glanced at Patrick as a deep voice echoed in the hall, the entire place seemed to shake as the owners of the voices came closer

"No my lord, they appeared to be normal human size."

"Have the scouts comb the area, they could be travelers who are lost."

As the voices faded Pitch didn't realize he had been holding his breath till his brain screamed at him for oxygen. He let it out slowly, "Why would he care if travelers were lost?"

"Because they pose a threat to him if he gets discovered?" Patrick offered as he helped Pitch from behind the armor.

"Maybe…" the Nightmare King glanced at the way the voices had gone.

"Come on, just forget about it and let's find us that chest." The Leprechaun smiled as he continued down the hall.

Pitch sighed as he limped after him. After a few minutes Pitch nearly jumped out of his skin as Patrick let out a whoop, "Keep it down you idiot!" he hissed

"Sorry, just got excited." He pointed into a room, "See, treasure room."

Golden eyes widened at the sight of the mounds of gold that lay strewn across the room. Gemstones of all sizes glittered amongst the sea of coins.

"And there's the chest." Patrick pointed to one of the mounds, he quickly grabbed the emerald chest.

"Aren't you going to open it?"

"Nope, not my concern."

"What if…" Pitch didn't finish as a sense of dread washed over him

"What's wro…" Patrick yelped as Pitch shoved him to the ground, "What's the big deal?" he dusted himself off as he got to his feet. His breath caught as he turned to Pitch. The Nightmare King stood still, his eyes staring at a large spear that was imbedded deep in his shoulder. "Oh shit!" the Leprechaun cursed as he snapped out of his shock

Pitch began to shake, his body going into shock from the pain, "I don't see anyone…" his voice rasped as he glanced around the empty treasure room

Patrick startled when Pitch began screaming in pain, he gasped in shock as the spear began to pull itself from the man's shoulder. "What the hell!"

Blood began to pour from the now open wound as the spear withdrew itself. The crimson covered weapon hovered in midair, then it launched itself at Patrick.

"Hang on Pitch!"

Pitch cried out as he was snatched sideways as Patrick dodged the spear.

"We're out of here." With a swift motion Patrick swung Pitch over his shoulder, "Sorry." He cringed at Pitch's gasp of pain.

Pitch gritted his teeth as Patrick took off out the door and into the hallway, "Giants, swamps, and now ghost spears…this is turning out to be one hell of a day."

Patrick grinned at Pitch's attempt to distract himself from the pain he was feeling, "See, I told you staying at the safe palace would be boring. Is the scary spear still after us?"

Pitch glanced up, the spear was within a few feet of them, "Yeah, and it's getting quite close. You wouldn't happen to be able to go any faster?"

"Of course." Patrick grinned, "Freyal!"

The spear stopped as a bright light enveloped the two intruders it had been chasing. When the light cleared, they were gone. The spear rushed down the hallway, it had to inform it's master of the break in.

(On the Beach)

Patrick knelt beside Pitch, "Dear Moon that's a lot of blood." Patrick winced as the flow didn't seem to want to stop.

Pitch grimaced as Patrick once again applied pressure to his shoulder, "You have anything to wrap around it." Golden eyes closed as Pitch began to feel the effects of the blood loss

"I should, Iris is always putting things she thinks I might need in here." He spoke as he searched his satchel, "Here we can use this."

"Perfect, I'll owe my life to a handkerchief and a dishtowel."

"Better than bleeding out." Patrick forced a smile as he balled up the handkerchief, "All right this is going to hurt."

Pitch gritted his teeth as Patrick placed it in the gaping wound, staunching the flow of blood. "I believe I have had enough adventure to last me a lifetime." He sighed as Patrick wrapped the dishtowel around his shoulder.

"There, that should last till we get back to Iris's."

"What about taking the chest to Balor?" Pitch nodded a the emerald chest that lay gleaming in the afternoon sun

"Once I get you to the palace I'll take it to hi…" the ground shaking caused Patrick to jump to his feet, a knife coming to his hand.

"Patrick go hide." Pitch grimaced as he sat up.

"I am not leaving you here alone." mismatched eyes widened as black sand suddenly shot from Pitch's hand, slamming into his chest and sending him flying into the shadows of a large palm tree. He tried to get to his feet only for his world to go black as the sand engulfed him.

_"Don't move." _

"Pitch?" Patrick startled as Pitch's voice rippled through the sand

_"I don't have much time, it seems I have company…as soon as it is clear the sand will drop. Don't come aft…"_

"Pitch…Pitch!" Patrick panicked as everything went silent. After what felt like hours the sand finally dropped he was greeted by the sight of an empty beach. Patrick rushed over to where he left Pitch, he cursed at the giant footprints that led away from the beach.

Cliff! Please review and let me know what you thought. I love hearing from you guys, you keep me writing ;) Till Next Time.


	7. First Deal, Complete (sort of)

Thank you savedbygrace94 for the review :) You are awesome for reviewing. I am so glad that you are liking what I am doing with your suggestion. I had to rewrite this chapter several times but I hope I got it right. ;) Enjoy

(Inside the castle)

The Nightmare King sighed as he shifted trying to get comfortable, he was sitting in a chair with his arms tied behind his back. Pitch glanced around the room he had been brought to. There wasn't much in it, just a simple bed. He grimaced at the pain in his leg, the giants had not exactly been the gentlest when they had taken him from the beach. _"At least Patrick got away."_ He sighed as he closed his eyes trying to ignore the throbbing in his shoulder.

"I must say I am quite impressed."

Pitch's head swiveled toward the voice, he stared as a giant clad in armor came into the room.

He was a head taller than all the others, a heavy shield was strapped to his left arm. The man's chest was broad, as if he had spent his whole life heaving heavy objects. Bright emerald eyes stared at Pitch, full of curiosity and a bit of admiration.

Pitch could tell that this man was different than the others by the way he carried himself. The Nightmare King could sense an air of dignity resonating off him, he smirked, "Let me guess, you're the one in charge here."

The man nodded, "I am," he smiled, "I am King Lugh ruler of the Tuatha Dé Danann." He glanced at the bound man, "And you are?"

"Pitch, King of Nightmares."

Lugh looked at him surprised, "And please, pray tell, would a spirit such as yourself steal from me?"

"Would you believe I need a hobby." Pitch shrugged

Lugh chuckled, "Not really. I know that you couldn't have acted alone." He motioned to Pitch's casted leg, "Who aided you in the theft?"

Pitch set his jaw

"Honor among thieves is a rare quality." Lugh sighed, "Could you at least tell the reason you stole this particular item." He waved his hand at the chest, "And not the mountains of gold and jewels."

"The better question, why would 'anyone' want 'that' particular chest?" Pitch glanced at him

Lugh smirked, "Telling me, without actually telling me. I like you." the man sighed, "My grandfather wants this chest for the magical item it contains. He wishes to wipe out my people and take my crown."

"Doesn't seem like the 'caring' grandfather he made himself out to be."

Lugh's face darkened, "The bastard threw me and my siblings into the ocean to avoid some prophesy! I was rescued and raised here, I want nothing to do with him or his cursed people."

"He seems to think that you want war…"

"No, he is the one that wants to take my crown." Lugh growled, "He fears me and wants to get me out of the way."

"And how will that…." Pitch nodded toward the chest, "help him."

Lugh smirked, "This chest contains a magical item that heals all wounds. If my grandfather were to get a hold of it he would become invincible." He sighed, "If that were to happen he would stop at nothing to destroy us. He would show us no mercy."

"I see, well in that case I am glad you stopped me before I delivered it to him."

Lugh glanced at him, he started to speak but stopped as footsteps resounded in the hall.

"Sir, we are being attacked!" a giant was out of breath as he stopped outside the door

"How many?"

"One, sir." The giant continued quickly as his king raised an eyebrow, "But we can't seem to hit him!"

Pitch rolled his eyes, "Damn Patrick, told him to leave."

Lugh glanced at him, "Ah, so your partner came back for you." he smiled, "You are definitely not normal thieves."

"Patrick is simply a merchant for hire, he gathers items that people want." Pitch rolled his eyes, "Though he never asks questions…."

"Better for the conscience I suppose…"

Pitch startled as Lugh pulled him to his feet

"Come on, let's go see your friend." He hooked an arm under Pitch's as he helped the man down the hallway

(With Patrick)

"How many times do I have to tell you, you're just wasting your ammo!" the Leprechaun shouted as an arrow whizzed inches from his cheek

"He's a demon!" one of the guards shouted as his sword seemed to veer on its own into the wall instead of the man that was its intended target

"No, I'm just lucky." Patrick smirked as he slammed his foot into guard's stomach. He laughed as the guard went to the ground, "Looks like back up is here." He commented as more guards began to pour into the hall

All hell broke loose as guards swarmed toward Patrick like angry hornets. The Leprechaun was ducking and dodging, laughing as the giants missed him by mere inches.

"Enough!" a booming voice broke through the air halting the chaos

Patrick watched as all the guards went to one knee

"King Lugh, we had it under control." One of the guards spoke up

"It didn't seem that way to me." The king glanced at Patrick who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed watching him, "I am surprised you came back. Most of the time thieves cut their loses."

Patrick glared at him, he started to speak when a voice interrupted him

"Patrick you idiot, why the hell didn't you do as I told you?"

"Pitch, you ok?" Patrick brought a knife to his palm as he caught sight of his friend

Pitch nodded, "As good as I can be with a gaping hole in my shoulder and a broken leg."

Lugh smiled, "Please put you weapon down so that we may speak as civilized men."

"Not until you back away from Pitch." The Leprechaun held a large knife toward the giant

"Patrick, put the knife away." Pitch rolled his eyes, "I told you Balor was hiding something and I was right." He nodded at Lugh, "This is the guy who's being threatened."

The Leprechaun didn't lower his weapon, "If that's true, why does he have you prisoner?"

Lugh laughed, "Because I would be a fool to not question a spirit that just stole from me. But if it will ease your mind…" he turned to Pitch

Pitch rubbed his sore wrists as Lugh cut the rope from them

"Come to my throne room please." Lugh started down the hall, not even looking to make sure the two men were following

"Let's just go Pitch." Patrick whispered as he helped Pitch follow behind the king

"No, you're the one that accepted this deal and I for one will not have spent the last few hours traipsing through swamps for you to not close it." He growled, "You are going to find out the facts and figure out how to close this deal."

"I was going to figure something out." Patrick pouted as they came into the throne room

"Now, Pitch here has already told me why you broke into my castle…" Lugh spoke as he sat on his throne

Patrick glared at Pitch, "What part of customer confidence do you not understand?"

Pitch shrugged, "He wasn't 'my' customer."

Lugh held up his hand for them to be silent, "It would be wise for you to not argue when I am trying to decide whether or not to hold you accountable for aiding my grandfather in trying to take my crown."

"But we had no id…"

"Your ignorance could have doomed my entire kingdom to his cruel blade!"

"What if we could aid you instead?"

Both Lugh and Patrick stared at Pitch who was smirking

"Oh, and how will you do that?" Lugh sat straight in his throne

"By delivering the chest your grandfather asked for."

(On Tory Island)

"My king, Saint Patrick is back!"

Balor glared at the guard that had just rushed into his throne room, "And why are you not on your knees?"

The guard paled as he quickly went to the floor, "Forgive me your highness!"

Balor smirked, "I will, this time. Send Saint Patrick in." he leaned back into his throne as the two spirits walked (limped) into the room, "Do you have the item I requested?"

Patrick nodded as he placed the chest on the ground, "I do, and let me tell you it was not easy to get."

"Spare me the details merchant," the giant snarled as he got to his feet, He was surprised by Pitch snatching the chest from the floor

"I believe you owe my friend here payment first." Golden eyes narrowed dangerously

Balor smirked, "Very well." A snap resounded in the air. A moment later a guard come into the room with a large sack.

"Here you are, one sack of gold as promised."

Patrick smiled as the sack was tossed at his feet, "Thank you." he nodded to Pitch, who kicked the chest toward Balor with his good foot

The king narrowed his eyes, then he picked up the chest, "The seal is still intact…" he smirked, "You really don't pry do you?"

Patrick smiled, "I told you I don't ask questions." He bowed slightly, "Now if you do not anything further for me then I will take my leave." He smirked as the giant waved his hand in dismissal, he motioned for Pitch to follow him.

Once they were out of the castle Pitch sighed, "I will never do this again Patrick."

Patrick smiled as he called to Freyal, "You just need a hot shower and some of Iris's cooking to make you feel better."

Pitch rolled his eyes as they were encased in rainbow light.

(Back at Iris's Palace)

_"I have this feeling that I will be seeing this place a lot…"_ Pitch thought as he sat on the bed in the infirmary.

"You poor thing!" Iris spoke as she came into the room and sat on a chair beside Pitch

Pitch sighed as Iris fussed over his shoulder, "It's nothing…"

Iris narrowed her eyes, "You have a hole in your shoulder." She glared at Patrick, "And you, how could you drag Pitch out with and get him injured! He's supposed to be recovering!"

Patrick huffed, "I didn't ask him to take the spear for me."

Pitch startled as Iris embraced him

"Thank you for keeping my idiot of a husband safe."

"It was nothing…" Pitch spoke awkwardly

"I wasn't in danger Iris, I have luck on my si…" Patrick stopped when Iris glared at him

"You really can't get it through your thick skull! Luck only works if you don't go throwing yourself in front of the blade!"

Patrick hung his head, "Sorry honey, I promise I will try to more carful next time."

Pitch snickered at the defeat in the Leprechaun's voice, he stopped however when Iris turned her gaze to him.

"And you," Iris glared at the Nightmare King, "I don't want you leaving this palace until you are completely healed. Understood?"

Pitch nodded, he grimaced as she continued stitching his shoulder.

After a few minutes she got to her feet, "Ok, Patrick finished bandaging his shoulder while I make us supper."

"She is really scary when you're hurt…" Pitch shuddered as Patrick wrapped gauze around his shoulder

Patrick smirked, "I wouldn't know."

Pitch glared at him, "I hate you."

"I know you don't mea…" Patrick stopped, a glare coming to his eyes, "The bastard wouldn't dream of coming here…"

"Wait Patrick!" Pitch called as the man raced from the room. He quickly grabbed his crutches and hobbled out of the infirmary. "What the hell is going on?" he yelled at Patrick who was opening that front door of the castle

"Balor actually sent his army to 'my' house! Endangering 'my' wife!"

Pitch frowned as he grabbed Patrick's arm, "Let me handle this Patrick."

Patrick followed Pitch out to the front porch, mismatched eyes narrowed at the hundreds of giants that were on his lawn.

"Saint Patrick! King Balor has ordered us to bring your head back to him for your deceit."

Patrick crossed his arms, "What deceit? I delivered the item he asked for." He smirked, "Not my fault if it wasn't 'exactly' what he wanted."

The giant snarled, "Fine, then on behalf of my king I am simply going to kill you for sheer pleasure."

Pitch stepped forward, "And on the behalf of Saint Patrick I, the Nightmare King, will ask you only once to vacate the premises."

The giant turned to his army, "Oh I am shaking in my armor." He sneered at Pitch, "You are nothing but a broken spirit…"

Patrick watched Pitch's eyes drain of gold, refilling with silver, _"What the hell?"_ he stared as black shadows began to swirl around the man

"Broken! Broken!" Pitch screamed in a voice that was not his as shadows pulsed around him, "I will show you broken!"

Patrick stepped back as the shadows shot forward and ensnared the giant, his eyes widened as the giant's skin seemed to melt from him as obsidian shadows covered him.

"Who is next!" the Nightmare King threw back his head and laughed as the shadows returned to him.

Patrick watched as the giants took one look at the pile of ashes that had once been their commander, then they took off running. "Wow Pitch, is that your power?" he startled as a whip of shadow came within inches of his face, "What is wrong with you?"

Pitch cocked his head, a sneer coming to his face

"Pitch it's me!" Patrick jumped sideways as another blast of shadow shot by him. He jumped over Pitch, slamming his elbow into the back of the man's head.

Silver eyes filled with gold, then the air resounded as Pitch fell heavily to the porch.

Patrick huffed, "He is definitely going to explain this one." The Leprechaun growled as he dragged the unconscious man back into the palace and 'back' into the infirmary.

Please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter ;) I love hearing from you guys. Till Next Time


	8. Binding the Darkness

Hey guys thank you for all your reviews ;) I love hearing from you and hope that you are enjoying the story.

(With Pitch)

Golden eyes blinked open, then shut quickly as the bright light of the room irritated them.

"About time you woke up."

Pitch cracked an eye, glaring at Patrick who was sitting beside his bed, "Why does my head feel like it was beat with a bat?"

Patrick grinned, "Well, it was either knock you out or get turned to ash."

Pitch sat up quickly, "What?"

"Calm down, I probably deserved it." Patrick spoke quickly as he caught the panic in the man's eyes

"I have to leave…" Pitch struggled with the cover as he swung his feet over the side of the bed

"Pitch, I'm, not ma…"

"You don't understand! If he regains control he'll kill you!" Pitch's voice held a panicked note as he limped quickly out of the room

Patrick followed him, "Pitch slow down and tell me what's going on?"

Pitch stiffened as Patrick placed a hand on his shoulder, every fiber of his being froze.

Patrick was confused by Pitch's reaction to his touch, "Pitch, you ok?"

Pitch shook himself as he took a breath, "Sorry but for as long as I can remember psychical contact has been followed by pain."

The Leprechaun's heart clenched as he quickly pulled his hand back, "I didn't know…" Patrick then smiled, "Look Pitch why don't you talk to me. Maybe I can help you with whatever it is that's going on."

Pitch stared at him, his mind reeling at how hard the man was trying to keep him from leaving. He sighed, "All right…"

Patrick grinned, "Perfect, come on we can talk in the library."

Golden eyes gleamed, "You have a library?"

"It's actually Iris's." Patrick laughed as he walked ahead

Pitch smirked, "I figured, you don't seem like the 'reading' type."

Patrick glanced back at him, "That's mean." He faked hurt as they arrived at the library

"Pitch are you all right?" Iris spoke as the two men came into the room, she set the book she had been reading on the table beside her

"I'm fine." Pitch spoke awkwardly. He glanced around the enormous room. Shelves of books rose to the ceiling and continued around the walls. Several plush chairs were set up around a large fireplace that crackled with flames as the wood inside burned.

"Iris you mind getting us a snack?" Patrick glanced at her, hoping she'd get the hint

Iris smiled, "Sure."

"Wait." Pitch spoke quickly as Iris started to get up, "You should hear this as well. Considering it was your husband that almost became pile of ash because of me."

Iris looked at Patrick confused as she sat back down.

"Pitch attacked me earlier," Patrick explained, "Though you didn't seem like yourself." He glanced at Pitch

"That's because I wasn't in control." Pitch took a breath

"Not in control?" Iris looked at him

"When Death takes you as one of her 'toys' she spends centuries breaking you down till you are just a shadow of who you once were." He smirked, "I of course fought her every step of the way."

"I imagine she wasn't too happy about that." Patrick spoke up

Pitch nodded, "She was downright furious. So much so that she decided to try a 'new' method of control." He grimaced, "Soul grafting."

Iris's eyes widened as she sat up straight, "She didn't…"

"You know what it is?" Pitch was relieved that someone else had an idea of what he had been through

The woman narrowed her eyes, "Yes, it is a forbidden magic that even the blackest of souls refuse to perform."

"Would you mind explaining to me?" Patrick huffed, hating that he was in dark

"Soul grafting is a dark magic that binds two souls together. The weaker soul is overshadowed by the stronger one. And after a period of time the weak soul is completely destroyed if it cannot find a way to regain control."

Pitch nodded, "I am ashamed to say it, but I became that weaker soul. Death grafted a spirit called Darkness to my soul. And within a week he had taken control and I was forced to watch as he slaughtered millions of people with 'my' hands."

Iris and Patrick glanced at each other, "So how did you gain back control?" Patrick asked the question both of them were wondering

"I woke up," Pitch laughed slightly, "Darkness became weak after fighting with the Guardians. Because of this, I was able to overshadow his soul and retake control." He smirked, "Though a lot of good it did me, since Death recaptured me only a few weeks later."

"So what happened yesterday?" Patrick glanced at him

Pitch's face twisted into a grimace, "The last thing I remember is facing all of Balor's guards and then the one said something about being broken…and then I woke up back in the infirmary."

Iris nodded, "What the guard said must have triggered a memory within Darkness that caused his soul to flare… Death must have done that as a way to bring him back to the forefront if you were to ever regain control."

"Then that settles it, I must leave." Pitch spoke as he got to his feet, "I will not put you two in danger after everything you have done for me."

"Come on Pitch, we can figure something out." Patrick glanced at Iris silently asking her if there was anything that could be done

Iris smiled, "You do not have to leave Pitch."

"But I…" Pitch glanced at her as she got up and walked over to him

"I have studied the magic arts for centuries Pitch." She smiled at him, "And I have just the thing to bind him tighter so that you will not lose control."

"You can really do that?" golden eyes filled with hope as the woman smiled

"I will need to confront Darkness in order for me to place the seal."

"No, he would…" Pitch fell back into the chair as Iris pressed her hand to his forehead

"Sweetie, what did you do?" Patrick stared at Pitch who was now slumped in the chair

Iris smiled, "I simply sent him to sleep so that I can perform the binding spell."

"Wait…he's asleep." Mismatched eyes widened

Before either of them could react black sand shot from Pitch engulfing them both

(Unknown)

"Iris, are you ok?" Patrick helped his wife to her feet

"I believe so…" Iris spoke as she shook her head, "Where are we?" she shuddered as at the shadows that were drifting around the stone corridor.

"Welcome to Death's Catacombs."

Patrick pushed Iris behind him as a dark voice filled the air, his eyes narrowed as a fountain of shadow began to twist up from the stone floor.

"Pitch?" Iris was confused as the shadows began to solidify into the Nightmare King

"Don't ever compare me to that spineless weakling! He did not appreciate how the Master saved him from the cruelty of mankind!" the man snarled, "I am Darkness! The Masters tool of destruction!"

Patrick pulled a knife from his pocket, "Look, we know about how Death bound you here. Maybe there is a way to free..."

Silver eyes widened as the man's face twisted in pain, "The Master took my Misery, took my Emotion. She freed me!"

"Now hold on…" Patrick pushed Iris back as the spirit in front of them began to form a scythe of shadow

Iris gasped as Darkness lunged forward, his blade slicing the air as he swung it at them

Sparks and bits of shadow flew as Patrick intercepted the scythe with a knife blade

"You're not too bad of a fighter." Darkness sneered as he pressed his blade down hard trying to break Patrick's guard

"Thank you." Patrick grinned as he flipped sideways suddenly

This action caught Darkness off guard, the hall echoed as his scythe slammed into the wall.

"Patrick grab him now!"

Darkness startled as strong arms suddenly wrapped around his arms pinning them to his side, "Let go of me!" he struggled against the Leprechaun's grip.

"Iris, whatever you're going to do, you'd better do it now." Patrick yelled as he strained to keep hold of the struggling spirit

"What are you doing?" Darkness panicked as Iris walked around to stare at him

Iris smiled sympatectly, "I sense a lot of sadness within you…"

"I have no use for such petty emotions woman, Master freed me of those centuries ago." Darkness growled at her

"Perhaps one day a soul will come along that can truly set you free." Iris shook her head as she placed her hand to the man's forehead, "But until then, I cannot allow you to torment Pitch any longer."

Darkness screamed as a bright light flowed from Iris and engulfed him

Patrick watched as Darkness fell to his knees as he released him, within seconds the man's body was fully wrapped in chains of pure light

Iris knelt beside the unconscious man, "By the light of the Moon, by the light of the stars. May you find who you are. Whether it takes hours or days, months or years. You will be free of your fears. Till that time rest and heal, no more pain will you feel."

"Honey…what did you do?" Patrick asked as she got to her feet

"I simply placed a tighter seal on him. He will sleep until the shadows become strong enough to wake him."

"Shadows?" Patrick glanced around

"The shadows that Death used to bind Darkness to Pitch." Iris's face became hard, "They are tied directly to Pitch's emotions." She smiled at Patrick, "Therefor we must make sure that we help Pitch to keep them at bay by showing him there is more to life than suffering and pain."

Patrick sighed, "This is getting more and more complicated."

Iris smirked, "You're the one that rescued him, there- for you will be the one to save him."

"Moon I hate it when you do that." Patrick pouted

"I know." Iris closed her eyes as a white light came to her eyes

Patrick jumped as they both were engulfed in light, he blinked as it dissipated revealing that they were once again in the library.

"He is adorable when he sleeps."

"Hey!" Patrick pouted as Iris placed her hand to Pitch's face

"Don't get jealous Patrick." Iris smirked as she whispered softly to Pitch. She smiled as golden eyes blinked open as the man began waking up, "You have a good nap?"

"What ha…" Pitch glanced around in confusion

"You do not have to worry about that spirit anymore Pitch." Patrick grinned

"You killed him…"

Iris shook her head, "No, if he were to die then so would you Pitch, and vice versa." She smiled, "What I did was bind him tighter so that he cannot overshadow you whenever he feels like it. But I warn you, the seal may weaken over time…"

"But you could fix it right?"

Iris nodded, "Of course Pitch."

Pitch sighed with relief, "I cannot thank you enough for this Iris."

"You can repay me by keeping an eye on my husband while he is on his idiotic adventures."

Patrick rolled his eyes, then he grinned, "Speaking of adventure Pitch. Me and you are going to the islands.

"You two are going nowhere till Pitch is fully recovered."

Pitch shook his head as Patrick protested, _"Perhaps now I can truly start over…"_

Please review and let me know what you thought. I know there wasn't much action here but I promise there will be soon (Evil laugh resounds) Till Next Time


	9. Plea of the Morning

Hey guys, thank you for your reviews. I enjoy hearing from you and seeing how you like the story. Enjoy.

(With Pitch)

Pitch jumped as a loud ringing filled the room, he grumbled as he slammed his fist down onto the alarm clock dancing on the night stand beside his bed. He raised an eyebrow as he caught sight of a letter next to the now obliterated clock.

_'Pitch, I took the liberty of setting an alarm for you. Meet me in the great room, I got an order and Iris finally said you were healed enough to go with me. Your friend Patrick."_

Golden eyes rolled as he read the note, he huffed as he swung his feet onto the floor, "Stupid Leprechaun…why the hell does he think he can just waltz into my room?" he then went to the closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a black shirt. As he exited the room he grabbed his robe, "And who said I wanted to go with him anyway…"

"Good morning Pitch, you're up early."

Pitch startled as Iris's voice filled the air, he quickly put on his robe, "Good morning Iris, I'm up thanks to your idiot of a husband."

Iris laughed, "Sorry about that he can be a bit inconsiderate."

Pitch glanced at the satchel the woman held in her hand, "Are you going somewhere?"

She smiled, "No, this is for you and Patrick to take with you."

"I never agreed…" Pitch was caught off guard as she glared at him

"Look here Pitch."

Pitch sweat dropped as she shoved a finger to his chest

"You are going with Patrick whether you like it or not. He is an idiot that has no fear, and you need to keep him safe. He needs to learn that luck will only get him so far."

"I…" his breath caught as tears began to rim her eyes

"If I were to lose him Pitch…" Iris clenched her chest as she shook her head, "I can't even begin to think about it."

"Don't cry Iris." Pitch smiled, "I promise I will watch over him. Patrick saved my life, so I will protect his."

Iris wiped her eyes, "Thank you Pitch."

He sighed, "Besides, I doubt he'd let me stay here anyway…"

"Patrick is stubborn when he wants something." Iris giggled as they started down the hallway toward the great room

Pitch shook his head as he caught sight of Patrick, "What are you doing?"

The Leprechaun turned as they walked in, "Oh good you're here. Help me with getting this into the bag."

Golden eyes stared at the large jug on the table, "Exactly 'what' is it?"

Patrick grinned, "That's a secret," he made a face as he attempted to stuff the jug into the unyielding bag.

"Patrick dear, I packed you a lunch along with a change of clothes…"

Pitch chuckled as the man turned red

"Thanks…" Patrick sighed as he took the satchel from her. He then grabbed the bag he had managed to stuff the jug into.

"Now please be home for supper Patrick, you know how I worry when you stay out late."

"I'll be fine." He glared at Pitch whose shoulders were shaking as he tried to conceal his laughter, "Let's go."

Pitch smiled at Iris as the rainbow began to envelope them, "Don't worry, I won't forget my promise to you."

Iris nodded as the light completely enveloped the two men, "I know you won't." She then left the empty the room

(On a beach)

"Why are we on a beach, again?" Pitch growled as the bright sun overhead filled his vision as Freyal dissipated.

Patrick smirked, "Don't worry, we won't be facing giants…that I know of."

Pitch rolled his eyes, "So exactly 'what' are we doing here?"

"This morning an urgent message came for me to meet a client here." Patrick laughed, "I wanted to get you out of the house so I set an alarm for you…since the last time I tried to wake you up I was dragged into your memories."

"By the way did you enjoy watching my first birthday?" Pitch smirked

Patrick smiled, "You had such a chubby butt for a one year old."

Pitch glared at him, "I will have no problem killing you and burying your body in the sand."

"Didn't take you as the pirate type." The Leprechaun chuckled as he started toward the forest rimmed by the beach

_"Iris I may have to back out of my promise…" _the Nightmare King mumbled as he followed. "So, exactly what are we doing here?" Pitch asked as he caught up to Patrick

"Not really sure." He grinned, "But the message said that there would be a 'huge' reward if I came."

Pitch rolled his eyes as Patrick rubbed his hands in anticipation of the payment to come, "Just as long as we don't have to fight for our li…" he stopped when a roar shook the air, "Damn it…"

Patrick frowned as the trees around them began crashing to the floor, he jumped to the side as one fell inches from him.

"Patrick…what is that?" golden eyes stared at the beast before them. Its body was that of a griffon, while the head was that of a lion complete with sharp fangs and yellow eyes. Three black snakes whipped around from the end of the creatures tail, each head was dripping green toxin from its fangs

"You mean you've never seen a chimera?" Patrick stared at the beast emerging from the trees toward them

"A what?" Pitch cocked his head as the creature before them opened its maw and roared again

"Seriously, have you been under a rock?" Patrick glanced at him

Pitch crossed his arms, "Yes."

Patrick face palmed, "Never mind…" he turned to the chimera, "We have to find a way to escape."

The creature didn't give the two spirits a chance to escape, with a roar it rushed forward.

Pitch threw up a wall a sand intercepting the chimera, the air echoed as the beast slammed into the sand.

Yellow eyes gleamed as it shook its head, with a swipe of its massive paw it wiped the sand away. A frustrated growl escaped as the creature looked around for the spirit it had marked as its prey.

"Here kitty." Pitch yelled as he threw a sphere of sand, he smirked as it hit the creature in the side knocking it into one of the trees.

"Pitch come on while it's dazed!" Patrick shouted as the chimera got shakily to its feet

Pitch followed Patrick into the dense forest, he could hear the chimera crashing behind them, "Why don't we just stay and kill it?"

"Because chimera's that have black snake tails are immensely powerful, you just got lucky."

Pitch shook his head as Patrick grinned, "Well how are we going to get away from it."

"Quickly this way!"

Pitch stared as a man emerged in front of them, "Who are you?"

"Just follow if you wish to live." Violet eyes shined as the man turned and began running, his long obsidian hair flowing as he ran

Patrick glanced at Pitch, "Come on."

The roars of the chimera began to fade as the three spirits ran deeper into the forest, they stopped as they came to a small hut.

"Hurry, inside." The man spoke as he ducked inside the hut

Pitch glanced at Patrick, "What if this is a trap?"

Patrick smirked, "I'm not worried, I got luck on my side."

_"Iris is right, he is oblivious to potential danger."_ Pitch sighed as he followed his friend. He glanced around the small area he came into, several rolled mats covered the floor. Vases of flowers lined the walls, he narrowed his eyes as shallow breathing filled the air.

The man sighed as he walked over to a mat and knelt down, "Do not worry about Hashim, I have placed runes around this area to keep him away."

"Umm, just exactly who are you?" Patrick asked as he tried to see what lay in front of the man

"I forgot my manners, I apologize." The man turned his head, "I am Avital, the Spirit of the Morning."

Patrick smirked, "This is perfect, you are exactly the person I was looking for."

"You are Saint Patrick!"

"Yes." Patrick sweat dropped as the man grabbed his hand

"Thank you, thank you for coming so quickly!" Avital bowed in front the spirit, "You do not know how much this means to me."

"Ummm, what exactly is it that you want me to do."

"I need you to find a cure for my daughter, Nadia." Avital moved to the side

Pitch stared at the small girl lying on the mat, her tiny body was covered with a thin sheet. Beads of sweat dotted her pale skin, her breathing was shallow as she struggled to fill her lungs with air.

"What happened to her?" Patrick stared at the girl's dull black hair

"Hashim happened…" Avital clenched his fists, "He caught her gathering flowers outside the barrier yesterday, she was bitten by one of the snakes."

"How did…"

Avital grimaced as he lifted his sleeve, revealing a horrendous burn, "I wrenched her from him."

"All right, what will be your method of payment?" Patrick spoke as he got to his feet

"I…I…" Avital hung his head, "I have nothing to pay you with."

Patrick frowned, "But your message…"

Avital fell to his face, "Please forgive my deception but I had no one else to go to."

"I don't wor…"

"We'll do it, don't worry about payment."

"Pitch what are…" Patrick yelped as Pitch dragged him out of the hut, Avital's profuse thanking following them. He grimaced as he was slammed against a tree, "What the hell Pitch?"

"Did you not see that child in pain?" the Nightmare King growled, "Did you not feel her life force slipping away from her?"

"Yeah but my service isn't a charity…"

Pitch tightened his grip on Patrick's shirt, "Fine, go back to your palace of gold! Go back to the life that you were 'given' because someone showed you kindness!"

"Pitch I…"

"How much did Iris ask? It must have been a substantial amount for what she has given to you!" the man growled as he released Patrick and began walking back into the forest

Patrick stood in shock, "Pitch…wait."

"What?" he turned and glared at the man

Mismatched eyes lowered, "I was asked to give nothing for the life I was given." He sighed, "So I have no right to deny helping others."

Pitch stared at him, "Look, you are a good soul Patrick. A bit on the eccentric side, but other wise you have a good heart. I mean, look at what you have done for me. I understand that in your human life you have had to fight for everything." Pitch crossed his arms, "Tell, me though. How many people passed you while you were on the street begging for change?"

Patrick sighed, "Countless people…"

"Aren't you better than they were? Kindness in this case means more than just coin Patrick, a life hangs in the balance here."

Patrick smirked, "Who would have guessed I'd hear a speech like that from the likes of you?"

Pitch laughed, "I have been told I have quite the voice."

"Come on Pitch, lets go find a way to help that little girl." Patrick spoke as he called to Freyal

Pitch glanced back at the small hut, grimacing as he felt Avital's fear for his daughter washing over him, _"Hold on little one…"_

The forest exploded with light, then was still as the two spirits left in search of a cure.

Please review and let me know what you thought. I am excited for the adventure that's coming up ;) Till Next Time


	10. The Forest of Jinan

Hey guys thank you so much for all your reviews and support. I love hearing from you and seeing how you are enjoying the story. Disclaimer, Pitch and other ROTG characters are not mine. Everyone else and the story are however. Enjoy

(Ireland)

"Tell me again why we're here?" Pitch stared at the small shack that was surrounded by trees and shrubs. The building looked as if no one had lived there in years, the grass and other foliage was so grown up it had taken Pitch several glances to even see that there was even a building there.

"Well, the guy that lives here is a good friend." Patrick laughed at Pitch's expression, "Plus he's the leading expert on all things mythic and spirit. So I figured that he would know how to cure Nadia."

"I was wrong Patrick, you just might have a brain after all."

Patrick rolled his eyes as he knocked on the door, "Hey Miach! It's Patrick."

"Just a moment!"

Pitch raised an eyebrow as the sound of glass crashing resounded from behind the door, he glanced at Patrick when a stream of curses followed.

"He's a bit on the crazy side, comes from living alone for centuries with nothing but his research." Patrick grinned then he whispered, "Just don't agree to give him a blood sample."

Before Pitch could reconsider meeting the man the door swung open, the Nightmare King stared at the spirit in the doorway.

The elderly man only came up to Pitch's waist, grey hair that stuck out in tuffs shined in the light of the sun, thick glasses shielded crazy blue eyes.

"Patrick, welcome back." The man shook the Leprechaun's hand vigorously, he stopped when he caught sight of Pitch, "Who is your friend Patrick?" his voice had a tone not unlike a child that had found a new toy

Pitch stiffened when the man pulled a magnifying glass out of his pocket and began looking him over.

"He seems to be bursting with energy!" the man spoke with excitement, "Almost as if there are multiple spirit's in one body!"

"Miach, this is my friend Pitch." Patrick laughed when Pitch pulled his arm away as the old man tried to examine it.

"Oh, nice to meet you." the man grabbed the reluctant spirit's hand, "I am Miach, the leading expert on mythics and spirits."

It was taking all of Pitch's will power to not command his sand to engulf the old man as the spirit stood on tiptoe trying to look into his eyes.

"Which is why we came Miach," Patrick spoke trying to distract the man before Pitch decided to kill him, "I need to know if there is cure for Chimera poisoning."

Miach abandoned his examination of his unwilling subject, "Have you been bitten?"

The Leprechaun sweat dropped when the man began looking him over "No, but a young girl was last night." Patrick spoke as shoved Miach away.

"Hmmm, not good." Miach shook his head, "The poison will consume her within a day." He motioned for them to come inside.

Pitch growled as they followed the elderly man into his home, "There has to be something that can save her." He glanced around the house that was in as much disarray as the outside. Books and beakers covered every square inch of the small house

"Well…there is a cure." Miach shook his head, he began placing books that were stacked on the table back onto a shelf, "But it is extremely dangerous." He yelped when Pitch grabbed his shirt the sound of books hitting the floor resounded

"I don't care about the danger, tell us now!" Golden eyes flashed dangerously as Pitch glared at the man

_"He really needs to learn how to treat others."_ Patrick shook his head

"Just take a breath," Miach sighed in relief when Pitch let him go. "I can create the cure if you can gather the ingredients."

"What do we need?" Patrick asked as he pulled a pad from his vest

"You will need four whole specimens of the Ruva flower, a Phoenix egg that will never hatch, and a sample of the venom from the Chimera that delivered the bite."

"Well the venom will be no problem, but where can we find the other two items?"

Patrick smiled, "I know where a Phoenix has made her nest, so that's covered."

"What about the flower?" Pitch glanced Miach, "I have never heard of it."

"That is because there are only a hundred blooms left in this world." Miach sighed "You will need to go to the forest of Jinan, there you find what you need."

"Thank you…" Pitch started to leave but stopped when Miach grabbed his arm

"Be warned, that forest is guarded by a vicious spirit, he will not think twice about ending you."

Pitch smirked, "He will not be the first to try."

Patrick clasped Miach on the shoulder, "Thanks for the help, I'll send payment for the info."

Miach shook his head when the two spirits disappeared in a flash of rainbow light, "Those two have no idea what they are getting themselves into."

(An Hour later)

The Forest of Jinan went silent as a bright light of color erupted smack dab in the middle of the dense trees. Birds watched silently as the light faded revealing two men, one of whom was grumbling as they began walking among the trees.

Golden eyes blinked in the bright sun, "Why can't we travel at night?"

Patrick laughed, "Come on Pitch, you've got to get used to being in sunlight. I believe you're really a vampire."

Pitch crossed his arms as he followed his friend further into the forest, "I am not a vampire."

Patrick smirked, "Well, you wear a cape and your skin has no tan to it at all, plus you hate the sun…so yeah vampire."

"First off, this is a robe. Second my skin is grey so it doesn't tan. And last of all, I don't hate the sun it just hurts my eyes." Pitch glared

"Ok,ok." Patrick held up his hands in defeat, "You're not a vampire, though you could have fool…" the spirit stopped as a crack echoed through the air

"What is it?" Pitch immediately glanced around when Patrick paused mid step

The Leprechaun pulled a knife to his palm, "I heard something…" mismatched eyes widened, "Get down!"

Pitch dropped to the ground, seconds later he felt air rush by the top of his head. He jumped as something crashed behind him, Pitch twisted his head around and stared in disbelief at the tree that had been felled by a large ax. His attention was pulled back to his front as the entire forest seemed to shake as a roar tore through the air.

"Come on Pitch!" Patrick shouted as he ducked into the trees

Pitch jumped to his feet and raced after his friend, he growled as branches hit his face as they ran "What was that!"

"Not going to stick around and find out." Patrick glanced back, he slowed when he didn't see anything following them.

"Why is it that trouble finds you at every turn?" Pitch panted as he regained his breath

Patrick laughed, "I guess I'm just lucky." He smirked when Pitch rolled his eyes, "All right let's find the plant and get out of here before 'trouble' decides to show up again."

"Ok, now how do you suppose we find this 'Ruva' flower anyway?" Pitch glanced around at the multiple flowers that dotted the forest.

Patrick smirked, "Seriously Pitch," he pulled a coin out of his pocket, "Must I explain everything to you?"

Pitch watched confused as the Leprechaun began flipping the coin into the air, after a few minutes he sighed, "Ok Patrick I bite, what 'are' you doing?"

"Glad you asked." Patrick grinned as he caught the coin midair, "This coin was a gift from Iris the night she saved me. It is an extension of my power, so…" he tossed the coin back into the air, "We'll follow it to the Ruva flower."

"I have got to see this." Pitch smirked as Patrick let the coin hit the ground, he watched in disbelief when the coin began to roll across the ground, "Is that coin…"

"Don't just stand there gawking, we have to follow!" Patrick laughed as he took off after the coin

_"If someone had told me I'd be chasing a coin through a forest I'd have knocked them in the head for being out of their mind."_ Pitch thought as he chased after Patrick.

"See," Patrick smirked when the coin came to a stop in front of a group of small flowers that shined like tiny golden suns.

Pitch sighed, he knelt and carefully picked the bright yellow flowers, "Funny how such fragile things are going to help save a little girls life."

Patrick nodded as he pulled a bag from his vest, "Sometimes the tiniest thing can make the biggest difference."

"Look at whose being all philosophical." Pitch smirked as he placed the flowers into the bag

"I can spout out more than wise cracks." The Leprechaun laughed

Pitch shook his head as he dusted the dirt from his robe, "All right Patrick, lets get the next…" he stopped when the air seemed to scream. A cry escaped him when a sharp pain racked across the top of his shoulder.

"Pitch!" mismatched eyes widened when blood spurted from the man's shoulder, he stared at the large ax that was quivering in tree behind his wounded friend.

"You got lucky I just grazed you, thieving bastard!" a gruff voice roared from the cover of the trees

Pitch held his bleeding shoulder, "Show yourself coward." He hissed through the pain as Patrick quickly began bandaging his wound.

"Coward! I am not the coward! You thieves are the cowards, stealing from my forest for personal gain!" the voice seemed to roar from all directions in the trees.

"Come on Pitch." Patrick raised his hand to call Freyal, he startled when something grabbed ahold of his wrist, "What the hell!" the Leprechaun stared at the vine that held him.

Pitch didn't bother looking at his friend as he stared at the beast that was stalking towards them, "Umm Patrick, please tell me that you know this guy."

Mismatched eyes widened as the beast in front of them crashed out of the tree line, "We are so dead…"

Cliff! Please review and let me know what you thought. Cookie to those who can guess the beast ;) (Hint: Pitch told North the story) Till Next Time


	11. Leshy

Thank you for the reviews Sam-Jo2013, Xion5, and Mystichawk. I write for you my reviewers. T-T went to the doctor today and they tried to draw blood…stick me seven times and still couldn't get it so I have to go back next week. Hopefully it will go better next time.

(In Jinan Forest)

"Pitch on your left!" Patrick shouted as he threw a knife into a giant vine causing it to miss the Nightmare King by inches. The Leprechaun watched as Pitch twisted to the right, cleaving through the vine with his scythe. Patrick glared at the monster they had been fighting for hours.

The creature was almost six feet tall, his hair and his beard moved and swayed as if they had a mind of their own. Upon closer inspection one could see that both were made completely of vines and grass. Patches of moss covered the beasts pale skin, sharp green eyes glared at the two men that were ducking and dodging the vines he was commanding to try and crush them.

"Look bud, we don't want to fight you!" Patrick shouted as he dodged another vine, "We just came for some flow…"

"Thieves! No good thieves!" the man screamed as he rushed forward lunging at Pitch whose back was to him

The spirit grunted as what felt like a bus crashed into him, "Patrick some help!" Pitch yelled as the monster slammed a club down. The air resounded when the spirit blocked the enormous weapon with his scythe

"A bit busy here myself Pitch!" Patrick shouted back as he wrestled with the vines that had managed to wrap around his legs

"A lot of help you are!" Pitch growled as he threw his attacker off. He gripped the handle of his weapon glaring at the beast getting to his feet, "Look I don't know what your problem is, or even who you are. But I will kill you if I have to."

The creature snarled he placed his club over his giant shoulder, "Pitiful spirit, you think you can beat Leshy? I find that funny."

"I'm just full of jokes." Pitch smirked

The beast growled, "Soon Leshy make you full of holes!"

The Nightmare King threw up a shield of sand seconds before thousands of tiny vines shot from the beast's beard. Golden eyes stared at the tiny blade like vines that had pierced his shield, "Ummm Patrick, anytime you want to stop this guy…"

"I'd love to Pitch," the spirit shot back as he ducked under a vine that lashed out at him, "But I'm a bit preoccupied at moment." Patrick growled as more vines burst from the ground and flew towards him, "That's it! I didn't want to have to this!" the spirit tossed his coin into the air.

The coin glinted in the sunlight as it turned end over end. With a burst of light it changed midair into a large golden cutlass embroidered with large gemstones.

"Why haven't you brought that out sooner!" Pitch yelled as he dodged the giant locomotive of a man. The forest resounded when Leshy slammed into a large tree.

Patrick gripped the handle, "Because this little trick drains the hell out of me." He swung his blade cleaving the vines holding him.

Leshy roared at Patrick, "I will kill you!"

_"Wait a second…"_ Pitch caught sight of something on the back of the creature's neck as he tried flattening Patrick. Golden eyes gleamed at the heavy patch of briars that were covering the back of Leshy's head, _"Bet anything that's his weak point." _He watched Patrick intercept the club with his cutlass, Pitch then slipped into the shadows waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Come on man, I can get you more flowers!"

Leshy frowned at the spirit he was trying to crush, "Leshy no want more flowers, Leshy want you to die!"

"That order might be hard to fill…" Patrick grinned as his muscles strained to keep his blade locked, "Perhaps I could back to you on that?"

A moldy tooth filled grin spread across Leshy's face, "No, you die now."

Patrick fell backwards, he cursed the vine that had pulled him off his feet. Mismatched eyes widened at the club that was falling fast towards him, he shut his eyes waiting for the impact. A loud thud shook the forest, Patrick cautiously opened his eyes and stared in disbelief at the unconscious creature.

"Try and chalk that up to luck." Pitch smirked at the gawking Leprechaun

"When…How'd…" Patrick glanced from Pitch to Leshy, "What just happened!"

"I figured out his weak point, everyone has one." Pitch shrugged, "His just happened to be the back of his head."

Patrick got to his feet, "Did you kill him?"

"No, just knocked him out." Pitch glanced at Patrick, "Can we go now? Or would you rather wait for him to wake up?"

"We can go." Patrick laughed as he glanced around at all the downed vines, "You know Pitch, we should go into the lawn care business."

Pitch rolled his eyes, "Can we just leave?"

"Fine, Freyal!"

The forest birds watched as the two spirits were engulfed in rainbow light, then in a brilliant flash they were gone.

(Moments later)

Pitch blinked as the light dissipated, he stared at the giant volcano that loomed in front of him, "Please, tell me we're not going up there."

Patrick grinned as he tossed his satchel to the ground, "Nope."

Pitch sighed in relief

"We're going 'in' there." Patrick laughed when Pitch's eye twitched, "But first, we should have lunch." He looked around for a place to sit

"Exactly, why do we have to go into a volcano?" the man asked as he joined Patrick on a large rock

"Well, this volcano happens to be the location of a Phoenix nest." The Leprechaun spoke as he pulled a box from the satchel and handed it to Pitch.

"Do you think that we'll find what we need?" Pitch spoke as he removed a sandwich from the box. He raised an eyebrow, "What's this?"

Patrick let out a whoop, "She made them! All right!" he quickly opened his box and pulled out an identical sandwich.

"Again, what is it?" Pitch turned the sandwich over in his hand

"You've never had an Irish Crisp Sandwich!" the Leprechaun spoke in horror, "My dear friend you have seriously been wronged."

"Patrick I was lucky if Death gave me a stale piece of bread every other month." Pitch spoke matter of factly as he continued studying the food

Patrick stared at the man who spoke of such starvation as if were nothing.

"What's it got in it?"

"For starters you begin with a traditional batch bread, slather a generous helping of Irish butter. Then you place Tayto Cheese N' Onion crisps in the middle and vala! The perfect sandwich." Patrick grinned, "Go on try it."

Pitch tentivly took a bite, golden eyes widened, "Not bad." He then preceded to scarf the entire thing down.

Patrick laughed, "You should slow down before you choke." He reached into the satchel and pulled out two canteens, "Here." He shook his head as the man took one from him and downed the canteen, "Bet you didn't even take the time to savor the lemonade."

"That was lemonade?" Pitch glanced at him

"Well, red lemonade." Patrick grinned, "It's a favorite of mine." He chuckled, "Aside from the usual Irish drink."

"What's the 'usual' Irish drink?"

Patrick grinned, he patted the bag he had stuffed the large jug into, "When we finish this deal I'll show you."

Pitch raised an eyebrow at the sneaky expression that came to the Leprechaun's face, "I take it you're not really allowed to have it huh?"

"Why do you think I hid it from Iris?" Patrick laughed, then he stood up, "All right, if you're ready to go Pitch we should get going."

"Yeah," the Nightmare King rose to his feet, "We only have today before it's too late."

Without another word the two spirits began the long hike up to the top of the volcano.

Please review and let me know what you thought ;) I wrote this without the use of my left arm…stupid shot... Till Next Time


	12. Flame and Memory

Thank you guys for the reviews ;) Sorry for the late update, I went to update this chapter this morning and to my horror the jump drive was corrupt and I lost everything T-T. Anyway let me know what you think of this chapter. Enjoy

(With Patrick)

"On your left!" Patrick yelled at his friend who was standing a few feet away from him

Pitch swung his scythe, the sound of flesh tearing filled the large cavern the two men were in. "Patrick these things just keep coming!" golden eyes watched as three more large serpents slithered up through the cracks of the cavern floor.

Angry hisses filled the air, sending chills through both spirit's that had the unfortune of stumbling into the serpents nest on their way to the middle of the volcano. The creatures were each about ten feet long. Their long bodies resembled hardened magma, glowing red embers could be seen in the cracks of their skin.

"It can't be helped Pitch, Xiuhcoatl feed off phoenix chicks so they're going to be all around here." The Leprechaun slammed his foot down onto one of the serpent's back-turned snout. "I guess we could look at this as a sign we're getting close."

Pitch growled slamming his blade down onto the two of the serpents that were inches from him. He sighed when no more serpents appeared "How much further do we have to go Patrick?"

"Hang on," Patrick pulled his coin from his pocket, he frowned at how dull the gold was. "Nope, hasn't gathered enough energy yet…" he shrugged putting it back into his pocket, "I guess we just walk till we find the heart of the volcano."

Pitch sighed as he followed his friend deeper into the volcano, "We don't have much time left Patrick."

"I know Pitch, but if we're lucky momma won't be home and we can get in and out without having to fight her." He grinned as he caught sight of flickering light at the end of the hallway, "See there's the heart of the volcano, that's where she's made her nest." The Leprechaun hurried forward

Pitch started to follow, a sudden spurt of flame erupting from the floor flashed in front of him. Golden eyes glazed and became unfocused as the smell of sulfur took over his senses. The Nightmare King's body trembled as memories began to race through his mind.

Patrick turned when a whimper echoed behind him, mismatched eyes stared at the man frozen in place, "Pitch…what's wrong?"

The Nightmare King continued to stare straight ahead, his eyes unfocused. Flickers of pain crossed his face, sweat was beading on his grey skin that had become pale as chalk.

_"Damn, what's wrong with him?"_ the Leprechaun carefully placed his hand on Pitch's shoulder, hoping to snap his friend out of his trance.

As soon as his hand came in contact with Pitch's body black tendrils shot from the spirit and wrapped around the Leprechaun's wrist.

"Awww shit…" Patrick sighed as he was engulfed in obsidian sand.

(Unknown)

Mismatched eyes blinked in the dim light of the magma veins that ran across the walls. "What the hell, he wasn't even asleep!"

"No, but he's gone into shock."

A knife came to Patrick's hand as a familiar voice filled the air, "I thought Iris put you to sleep." He glared at the spirit waltzing up the corridor.

""Though these chains of her's prevent me from taking this worthless spirit over." He growled slightly as he twisted against the chains of light that still held his arms bound to his side. Darkness smirked, "That bitch isn't strong enough to put me away forever."

Patrick's eyes flashed, "Watch what you say about my wife."

Silver eyes rolled, "Whatever." The spirit then turned and started back the way he had come

"Wait, I need to know what's wrong with Pitch."

Darkness twisted his head around, "Why should I help you? Seeing this piece of shit in agony makes this miserable existence of mine worthwhile."

"I could force you to tell me." Patrick took a step forward.

"I suppose you should help him since you caused his pain."

"What?" Patrick was confused, "How did I…"

"By bringing him here." Darkness huffed, "Look I'm done talking to you. If you head around the corner you'll encounter the memory that has surfaced for him. Figure out what's wrong using that 'big' brain of yours."

Patrick glared at the disappearing man, he then turned and hurried the way Darkness had told him to go.

"All you have to do Pitch is behave and you can leave this place." A smooth feminine voice echoed

"My…na..is…Pri..tcha..rd."

Patrick narrowed his eyes as Pitch's broken voice filled the air. A gasped escaped him when he came around the corner and into a large cavernous room.

Laying on his back on a slab of stone in the middle of the room was the Nightmare King. Blood ran down the stone from the gashes and cuts that littered the man's body. Tight chains held the spirit to the cold stone. Barbed wire had been wrapped around him, its thick barbs biting into the man's flesh with every slight move he made.

"Pitch…I hate that I have to do this to you."

Patrick filled with hatred at the sight of Death hovering over her captive

"You..enjo..every…minut…you…sadis…bitch.."

Pitch screamed when Death slammed a large knife into his arm.

Emerald eyes gleamed as she twisted the blade, "Perhaps I have not made myself clear enough Pitch. You are mine and you will never leave here till I say you can."

Patrick clenched his fists as Pitch gritted his teeth against the obvious agony that was following each twist of Death's blade.

"I placed you in solitary for months, and still you fight and deify me."

Pitch sighed with relief as the woman walked away from him, his relief was short lived at her next statement.

"But after I'm done with you today I doubt you'll have any fight left in you."

Patrick watched in horror as the woman's palms burst into flame

"Now again, what is your name?"

Sweat beaded on grey skin as the flames were held within inches of him, Pitch set his jaw, "My..name is Pri…" a howl of agony escaped him as Death slammed her fire filled palms against his chest

Patrick flinched at Pitch's scream, the man's body arched off the stone. Blood ran freely as the barbed wire dug into grey skin as Pitch thrashed trying to free himself and get away from the flames. Mismatched eyes watched in sympathy when Pitch went slack

Death shook her hands extinguishing the flames "Awww, seems I have to cut my fun a bit short." The woman was saying as she patted the man's tear stained face, "I'll be back in a few days Pitch."

The room began to melt around Patrick as the spirit on the slab lost consciousness, ending the memory. The Leprechaun covered his eyes as a bright light engulfed

When the light cleared Patrick stared at Pitch who had slumped to his knees his hands gripping the sides of his head. "Pitch…" the Leprechaun spoke gently as he placed a hand on the man's shoulder

Pitch's head shot up, "I'm fine."

"I didn't say you weren't Pitch." Patrick's voice was quiet as he helped Pitch to his feet, "What happened?"

Golden eyes fell, "The flame…must have triggered that memory…"

"You mind if I ask you a question?" Patrick continued when Pitch nodded, "Why was Death so upset that you kept saying your name?"

"Because that wasn't my name anymore." He sighed, "Death renames you when she takes you. And by me defying her I was denying that she owned me."

"Did she… torture you every time?"

Pitch nodded, "That wasn't even the worst 'reprimand' I received from her." He frowned, "Though I do remember it wasn't shortly after this that I broke…fire coursing through your veins will tend to loosen anyone's resolve."

"I had no idea Pitch," Patrick smiled, "You don't have to continue any farther, I can get what we need."

Pitch stood straight, "Death ruled my life for centuries Patrick, I'll be damned if I allow her to continue." He started forward towards the end of the corridor, "Now let's go get this thing so we can save Nadia."

Please review and let me know what you thought :) I love reading your reviews and seeing what you thought of the chapter. My friend has drawn Cazador for me if you would like to check him out ;) Till Next Time


	13. Only one more to go

Hey guys thank you for all the reviews, thank you for reading ;) School is kicking my butt! Wish I could just write every waking min of the day :) Anyway enjoy

* * *

(With Pitch)

"Here we are, I knew we'd find it eventually." Patrick smirked as the two men exited the corridor and stood inside an enormous chamber.

Pitch's breath caught at what he saw.

Rising upward about a story high was a mound of boughs. Bits of smoldering embers littered the entire structure, causing a sweet smell to fill the air.

"Please…..tell me that's not the creature's nest?" Pitch stared at the massive nest perched precariously on the rim of rock that ringed the ocean of lava below.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you no?" Patrick grinned when Pitch glared at him, "Come on Pitch, Aine isn't that bad."

"Aine?"

Patrick smirked, "Yeah, the momma phoenix. She likes the name."

Pitch started to retort when a loud melodious cry filled the chamber, he stiffened when the cry echoed again this time coming closer

The Leprechaun placed a hand on his friends shoulder, "It's all right Pitch, Aine likes me."

The Nightmare King watched awestruck at the beast that was descending from the opening of a corridor in the opposite wall. The creature was as large as a small mountain; bright scarlet and gold plumage seemed to dance in the light of the magma as the mythic circled above the molten pool. Trickles of white smoke escaped from the bird's nostrils as it landed in front of the spirits.

"Hey, Aine..." The Leprechaun spoke quietly to the creature, he cautiously stepped towards her. Slowly he held his hand palm up towards the bird's razor sharp beak.

Pitch watched in astonishment as the phoenix dipped her head, her nostrils quivering as she inhaled the spirit's scent, "Patrick what are…"

"Shhhh, not now Pitch." Patrick's voice was low, "Aine was blinded in an accident so I have to make sure she recognizes my scent or else we are as good as roasted." He smiled when the bird began to whirr with content, "All right she's good, come over and let her know you're here."

The Nightmare King cautiously started towards them, he cringed when the chamber echoed when his foot kicked a loose rock.

Patrick held his breath when the phoenix's head shot up at the sound, "It's ok girl, that's a friend of mine." he exhaled with a sigh as the creature settled back down. He glanced at Pitch, "All right Pitch, just do like I did."

Pitch carefully extended his palm towards the mythic, a smile came to his face when a chirp escaped her after she inhaled deeply.

"She likes you." Patrick grinned at Pitch's expression

Both spirit's stepped back when giant wings extended as the phoenix rose into the air. With a cry the mythic flew towards her nest and settled down amongst the embers, the two spirits could hear her moving something around in the nest.

Patrick let out a sigh, "Ok Aine is busy with her nest so we're free to look around for what we need."

"So we're just going to steal one her eggs?"

"Heavens no!" the Leprechaun glanced at him, "We are looking for one that's a dud. Aine will have pushed it out the nest long ago."

"Oh." Pitch looked around the enormous chamber, "So…exactly where would it be?"

"Most likely near the lava."

"Perfect…" the spirit cringed as he looked over the edge at the molten lake below, "So what does a phoenix egg that's a dud look like?"

"It will be about the size of a basketball and have the appearance of obsidian stone."

"Exactly how do you know so much about mythics." Pitch spoke as the two of them searched the chamber

"Iris, she made me study when I became a spirit." Patrick glanced into a crevice

"Sounds like hell." Pitch chuckled

Patrick glared, "It's not funny. I had to sit for hours in the stupid library answering questions and reciting ancient texts back to her."

"Bet it took you mont…" he was interrupted when Patrick grabbed his arm

"There!" the Leprechaun pointed to a ridge below

"Who's going to get it?" Pitch stared at the egg that was literally teetering mere inches from plummeting into the lava below

"We could flip for it." Patrick smirked, tossing his coin into the air and catching it

Pitch glared at him, "That's not even fair Patrick, you know it will flip in your favor."

"Can't help if I'm lucky." The Leprechaun smirked

"Then you should go get the egg."

"What the hell!" Patrick cried out when he was shoved forward, the man flailed wildly as he fell into the abyss, "Pitc..ack!" his voice caught when he was stopped by a tendril of sand catching him around his middle.

"Did I catch you?" the voice of the Nightmare King echoed off the rocks

Patrick twisted his head up and glared at the smirking spirit peering over the rim at him, "You are so dead when I get beck up there."

"Be nice to me or I just might leave you down there." Pitch smirked when a stream of curses echoed from Patrick, "Hold on now, I'm going to have the sand swing you toward the egg."

Patrick grumbled as he was swung back and forth, "_So going to get him back for this…" _the spirit strained to reach the egg that was just out of his reach, "Pitch a little further…got it!" the Leprechaun shouted as he grabbed the desired object.

"See, that wasn't so bad." Pitch smirked as he helped his friend back up, "Can we go now?"

Patrick nodded as he placed the egg into his satchel, "Sure, Miach said to come back to his place once we got the egg."

Pitch shuddered, "Do we have to go back? That man is weird."

"Come on Pitch, Miach is a good friend of mine."

"You just made my point. Weird people have weird friends."

Patrick grinned, he placed his arm over Pitch's shoulder, "Then I guess that makes you weird too huh?"

Pitch growled as Freyal descended and whisked them away.

* * *

(Back at Miach's house)

"Please, if I could just have a bit of sand…." The man shrank back when golden eyes flashed with anger. Miach held up his hands, "Ok, ok forget I asked."

"Patrick, I am going to kill him." The spirit glared after the man as he went back into his room where he was creating the potion for the cure.

"Come on Pitch, he's just curious." The Leprechaun laughed as he pulled a bottled water from his satchel, he tossed one to Pitch, "Besides, we won't be here long."

"Hopefully…" the spirit turned and left the house. Pitch inhaled the evening air, _"Time is running out…" _his heart clenched with dread at the thought of not being able to save the young girl whose very life depended on the potion that was currently being created.

_"You won't save her."_

Golden eyes widened when a sinister voice resounded through his mind. He gripped the sides of his head, "Shut up Darkness!"

The voice seemed the sneer, "_Can't do that Pitch. Every time you allow fear to overcome you I will use that fear to rage against these chains. And eventually when your fear and pain reaches its breaking point I will take back control and I 'will' kill everyone in this world."_

"What is your deal? We are free of Death yet you still blindly follow her." A growl escaped from Pitch

"The Master gave me purpose…"

"She tortured you! Broke you into nothing! How is that giving you purpose?"

_"She…saved me from the world…"_ the man's voice tinged with doubt

Pitch sighed with relief when the spirit went silent

"Pitch, you ok?"

Pitch turned towards Patrick as the man came out of the house, "I'm fine, is it finished?"

Patrick frowned at the silver that was slowly retreating from golden eyes, "Umm, yeah Miach said the only thing left is to add some of the venom from the Chimera into the vial."

"And that will cure her?"

"Yep, so let's head back to Avital's place and tackle us a Chimera."

Pitch smirked, "Sounds like fun."

* * *

Please review and let me know what you thought :) Till Next Time.


	14. Return to the Forest

Hey guys thank you for all your reviews and support for this story. School is kicking my butt T-T Sorry about how late this chapter is. Enjoy

* * *

(At a small outdoor market)

The sinking afternoon sun cast a slight fiery hue over hundreds of canvases that littered the ground below. Mythics and spirits alike had set up multiple tents and tables full of different wares hoping to earn a few bucks.

Pitch glanced apprehensively at all the stalls that stretched for miles in front of him, sweat beaded on his brow when he caught sight of the hundreds of spirits and mythics that were milling around the market place. "Patrick…I think I'll just stay here." He took a step back toward the tree line they had just emerged from.

"Come on Pitch, it'll be fine." He smiled trying to reassure his friend, "Besides we'll in and out I promise. I just have to purchase a net for our Chimera friend and we'll leave."

"I don't like crowds…"

"I understand if you're afraid…" Patrick smirked as he started into the market place

"I am not afraid." The Nightmare King crossed his arms

The Leprechaun smirked when he could hear Pitch grumbling behind him as the man reluctantly followed, "Try to smile Pitch, it will draw less attention than that 'I hate the world' look of yours."

"At least it is better than your 'I have no common sense' look."

Patrick chuckled at Pitch's retort, "You should be the King of Comebacks instead of Nightmares."

"Or the King of Killing Leprechauns."

Patrick glanced back with a look of fake horror, "And after everything I have done for you."

Pitch started to speak, he clamped his mouth shut when they began to pass a group of fire spirits that were looking at a stall that held sunglasses.

"Hey Edan, how are you?" Patrick spoke as he caught sight of the oldest spirit in the group

"Patrick! I didn't think you'd be here." The fire spirit gripped Patrick's hand in greeting, "Last I heard you were dealing with Death. How'd that go by the way?"

"I bet he screwed it up." the female spirit smiled playfully as she too turned to greet Patrick

Patrick placed a hand to his heart, "Dear Fia you cut me to the quick. As if I would 'ever' mess up a deal."

The female giggled, "I don't know Patrick, it's still the talk of the bars how you nearly got gored by that minotaur you tried to sell a red cape…"

Patrick face palmed, "Geez I will never live that one down…"

"I suppose you deserve a break for that idiotic move." The younger spirit placed his newly purchased glasses over his flame filled eyes, "For a bum with no training you've done ok."

"Nuri I will have no qualms about gutting you like a fish." Mismatched eyes narrowed

"Apologize to Patrick this instance." Edan reprimanded the young spirit

Nuri scowled, "Why? It's not like he's really worth anything. They only reason he's anybody is because of his wife." Nuri smirked, "If you ask me she should have left you in the gutter like the piece of trash you are and married a real spirit like me." he yelped when a grey hand suddenly grabbed the front of his shirt, his heart nearly froze as he stared into flashing golden eyes

"I suggest you apologize to Patrick, or I will end your life here and now."

Spirits and mythics around the scene froze as chills ran through them at the sound of the man's cold voice

Patrick was taken aback at the fact Pitch was coming to his defense, though he didn't want him to kill the upstart (even if Nuri deserved it) "Pitch it's fine, just let it go…"

"Pi…Pitch! As in Pitch Black!" the fire spirit squirmed in the man's grip

"That's right," Pitch pulled the man close to his face, "And you better thank Patrick, he just saved your pathetic life."

Nuri fell heavily to the ground when Pitch released him, he shook with fear as he watched the man stalk off further down the market place.

"Sorry about that guys, I gotta go. It was good seeing you Edan and Fia." the Leprechaun left the gawking group and hurried after Pitch

"What was that all about Patrick?" Pitch spoke when the spirit caught up to him

Patrick shrugged, "Iris has had lots of suitors and she turned them all down. So when she married me it was like a slap in their face." He sighed, "I wasn't exactly the most logical choice of spirits for her. I mean come on, I didn't have a cent to my name when I came to be. In fact everything, aside from what I make with my business, belongs to Iris."

Pitch growled, "Still doesn't give him the right to belittle you." he glanced back the way they had come, "I should go back and end him."

"Just forget him Pitch, he's not even worth the time. Besides we have only few more hours to save Nadia."

"Fine, but the next time someone speaks to you like that I will kill them."

Patrick smiled, "Thanks," he glanced up ahead, "There's the stall."

Pitch followed silently after the spirit as Patrick rushed to the stall that held various items.

"What you need gentlemen. I have all kinds of items" A wood troll spoke to the two spirits

"I'm needing to catch a Chimera, you got something for me?"

The troll nodded, "I got this."

Pitch shook his head when the creature placed a spear on the table, "We are not killing it."

"Oh, one of those 'catch and release' hunters huh?" the troll shrugged his bark covered shoulders, "To each their own I suppose…"

Patrick nodded, "Yeah, so maybe a really strong net? Or something similar?"

"Here you go, this net is braided with sphinx hair so it cannot be broken."

Golden eyes narrowed at the net, "That just looks like a normal net."

"Are you questioning me?" a look of rage began to build on the creature's face

Patrick spoke quickly, "No no no, my friend here has never been to your stall before and has had bad experiences in the past with other sellers." He let out his breath when the troll calmed

"I suppose that is understandable, many of these market day traders will say just about anything to sell their crap." He smirked, "But I give my word that my products are legit."

"Awesome, I will take it."

The troll's eyes widened, "They are very expensive Patrick…and Iris has forbidden me to allow you to put anything else on her credit after your 'hat' purchase."

Patrick moaned when Pitch looked at him expectantly, "No, I will not tell you that story…"

The troll smirked, "But I will." He chuckled, "Patrick here came to the market place a few months after he became a spirit. Patrick came with Iris to my stall, while here he found a hat he liked. Iris told him it was gaudy and over the top." He chuckled, "Somehow he managed to sneak off from her and told me that Iris had changed her mind."

Patrick shrugged, "It was an awesome hat. So worth the yelling that Iris did when she found out that I had put it on her tab."

The troll smirked, "And that's not even the half of the useless junk Patrick here…"

The Leprechaun quickly pulled a bag of gold from his vest, "Here, this should cover the cost." He grabbed the net and pulled Pitch away from the stall before the creature could launch into any more stories.

"So…what hat is he talking about?" Pitch smirked as they walked down the market place

"Only the most epic, amazing, stylish, and suave hat in existence!"

"Then why haven't I seen you wear it?"

Patrick pouted, "Iris only lets me wear it when we have banquets or get togethers since it was so expensive."

Pitch raised an eyebrow, "Do I even want to know how much you paid for it?"

"Probably not." Patrick grinned, "All right let's head back to the Forest of Dagna and find us a Chimera."

The crowd around them had to shield their eyes as Freyal swirled around the two men, they stared at the empty space the two had just been when the light dissipated.

* * *

(In the forest of Dagna)

"Patrick are you sure this will work?" golden eyes scanned the tree line

"Come on, it's a really simple plan. Wait for the creature to run by us and throw the net over him."

"Ok, are we just going to wait around for him to randomly come running by us or do you have a plan for that too?"

Patrick nodded, "Of course I do Pitch. We use bait to lure it to us."

"Bait?" Pitch did not like how his friend said the word 'bait'

"Before you start panicking I'll be the one that's the bait. Since it'll take my luck to find him in the first place. All you have to do is throw the net."

"I don't know Patrick…"

"It'll be fine." The Leprechaun smiled, "I'll be right back."

Pitch watched his friend disappear into the trees, _"Why do I have a bad feeling about this…" _he sighed as he waited for Patrick to return.

Minutes ticked by, the birds were singing softly to each other about the spirit that was leaning against the tree. How he seemed to be stone in how still he had become, suddenly they went silent when the familiar roar of Hashim echoed throughout the trees.

Pitch's head shot up at the sound, "Well seems he got the beasts attention…" he grabbed the net and jumped up into the tree and positioned himself on one of the branches.

"Pitch! Not my best plan!" the Leprechaun shouted as he burst from the tree line

The air exploded again as Hashim emerged a breath behind the spirit. Roars leaked from the beast's maw, deep groves were torn into earth as the Chimera raced to catch his prey. Deep yellow eyes glinted with anticipation as the spirit was within mere inches of his jaws.

"Now Pitch!" Patrick shouted as he came to the tree Pitch was perched in

The Chimera roared with surprise when something heavy fell on top him. The forest echoed with thrashing as the mythic desperately tried to free itself from the net that now ensnared it.

"Good throw Pitch." Patrick gasped as he struggled to catch his breath, "Lucky for us the net is weighted."

Pitch jumped to the ground, "Let's just get the venom and hurry to Avital's to help Nadia."

Patrick nodded as he pulled a vial from his vest, "All right Miach said to have one of the snakes bite the vial and it will fill with the venom."

"Be careful Patrick."

With shaky hands the Leprechaun approached the trapped mythic, the three black snakes hissed at him. "I just need a little bit of venom guys." Patrick waved his hand at the snakes, with lightning speed he thrust the vial forward as one of them struck.

"Damn that's a lot of venom." Pitch spoke as ivory fangs pierced the vial and began filling it with sickly yellow liquid.

"Yeah, good thing Nadia was only hit by a glancing strike. Else we wouldn't have been able to anything for her." The Leprechaun spoke as he got to his feet

A familiar scent filled Pitch's nostrils, golden eyes widened, "Patrick look out!"

"Wha…" Patrick felt himself being pushed to the side, "Pitch!" he shouted as he caught sight of the spirit that was now restraining the beast with tendrils of sand. He glanced at the net, it had been burned to a crisp, "Damn it, how could I forget about Chimera's breathing fire!"

"Just give me a hand!" the Nightmare King yelled as he strained to keep the Chimera restrained

"Duck!"

"The hell Patrick!" Pitch's eyes widened when a small canister flew over his head. He jumped back as it exploded into a puff of white smoke. He watched the Chimera slump to the ground. He glared at Patrick, "You imbecile are you trying to kill me!"

"Calm down, it's just knock out smoke. And it's specially formulated to only affect mythics such as Chimeras. It has no affect on spirits…at least that's what the guy that sold it to me said." He glanced at Pitch, "You ok?"

The man snorted, "Of course I am. Though if I have to keep saving your ass I'm going to start charging."

Patrick laughed, "I'll start a tab." He pulled the vial containing the potion and poured the venom into it. He smiled as he shook it, "There, Miach said that's all we had to do to finish the cure."

"Lead the way Patrick." Pitch followed behind his friend

Patrick glanced back to say something, he stopped when he caught sight of Pitch cradling his hand the man's face was scrunched in pain, "Pitch are you sure you're ok?"

"It's just a scratch."

"Let me see."

Pitch growled, "No, now let's just get to Avital's."

Patrick made a mental note to make Iris check Pitch when they got back as they continued to Avital's home.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you thought ;) Not only has school kicked my butt, I am also sick as a dog. Happy Labor Day weekend for me! Anyway, hope you guys are having a good time. Till Next Time.


	15. Restoring the Morning Light

Hey guys, thank you for all your reviews and support for the story. I love hearing what you think. Sorry for the late update, my aunt is going to have surgery soon and I was spending time with her. Anyway, Enjoy ;)

* * *

(In the Forest of Dagna)

"So when we get back to the Palace I'll have Iris make us an amazing supper to celebrate this adventure."

Pitch was only listening halfway to what Patrick was saying, he was staring at his hand. He frowned at the red angry lines that extended from the wound, "Perhaps it wasn't just a scratch…" he was brought from his thought when Patrick called his name, "What?" he growled at the man in front of him

"I've asked you like three times, what your favorite food is."

"Why do you want know?"

Patrick huffed, "Have you been listening to anything I've been saying?"

"Not really." Pitch shrugged

"Iris wants to know what to get the next time she goes grocery shopping. So you need to tell me so she can get things that you like."

"Ummm, I've never really thought about it." He shrugged, "Food is food when you're hungry…"

"What was your favorite food before you became a spirit?" Patrick grinned, "Mine was Dublin Coddle."

Pitch raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Dear Moon, you have got to be kidding me. First you've never had an Irish Crisp Sandwich and now you're telling me you have never had a Dublin Coddle!"

"Yes."

Patrick sighed, "This is a horrible injustice Pitch. When we get back I am making it for you."

Pitch rolled his eyes, "I probably won't like it."

"I highly doubt that Pitch." The Leprechaun smirked, "I mean, who doesn't like sliced pork sausages and rashers with sliced potatoes and onions."

"All right, all right…" he sighed, "I will humor you and try your stupid food."

Patrick grinned, "And when you love it, you owe me an apology."

"Whatever."

"Now you never told me your favorite food." Patrick grinned at Pitch's expression, "Thought you'd avoid telling me huh?"

"Venison Stew." Pitch spoke quietly

Patrick smiled, "So I take it you were a hunter."

Golden eyes rolled, "No I was a fisherman."

"You don't have to be an ass." Patrick huffed, he glanced up ahead, "Hey I see Avital's hut."

_"About time…"_ Pitch thought as Patrick hurried to the building

"Avital, are you home?"

Pitch stood silent while Patrick called into the small hut. He could hear shuffling echoing inside. He stepped back in surprise when Avital burst from the doorway.

"Were you able to find a way to save my daughter?" the man's face was full of panic, "She has gotten much worse."

"I have it right here." Patrick pulled the vial from his vest, "My friend Miach helped me find exactly what I needed."

"I will be forever in your debt." Avital motioned for them to come inside

Pitch's attention was drawn immediately to the young girl laying still as stone on the pallet of blankets. A thin layer of blankets covered her small frame, her skin was pale yet her cheeks were flushed with fever. Weak gasps escaped her as the poor child struggled to breathe.

Patrick quickly made his way over to her, he knelt beside her "Sorry Nadia this might sting." He spoke softly to her as he carefully injected the serum into the young spirits arm.

The child whimpered at the new pain, but otherwise she remained motionless.

"Did it work?" Avital questioned as he knelt beside his daughter, with trembling hands he brushed her forehead.

Patrick rose to his feet "Miach said we should see results within…"

A gasp interrupted the Leprechaun, all three stared as the girl's back arched slightly as she filled her lungs with oxygen. Upon exhaling her chest began to rise and fall rhythmically

"Nadia…"Avital's voice was low as the little girl's eyes began to flutter open

"Daddy…" soft jade eyes focused on the three spirits that were hovering over her. Her eyes widened when they fell on Pitch, "Who is that?"

Pitch winced at the fear in the child's voice.

Patrick glanced at Pitch, he could see the man's face fall, "Pitch she's just…"

"Frightened, I know." The Nightmare King turned and walked out into the night

Patrick sighed as he watched his friend leave, "Hey, Avital I got to head home. Let me know how she does ok?"

"I cannot begin to express my thanks Saint Patrick." The man bowed at the spirit's feet, "Please let me know if there is ever anything I can do for you."

Patrick smiled, "Think nothing of it Avital, me and Pitch were happy to help." He quietly slipped out of the hut as the spirit turned his attention back to his daughter. He frowned when he exited the hut and caught sight of Pitch. The man was leaning against one of the many trees, his body trembling violently. "Pitch?"

"Nothing will ever change Patrick. I am a being of fear, of nightmares. That is all I will ever be." he clenched his fists

"Pitch," the Leprechaun made his way over to the spirit, "You saved that little girl's life. If it had been me I would have been an ass and not helped at all."

"Yet, she was terrified of me." He growled

"You were a stranger…"

"So were you, yet she didn't feel fear till her eyes fell on me." Pitch slid down the trunk coming to rest on his knees

Patrick stared at the forlorn spirit, he sighed, "Look Pitch, there will be a lot of people that will never see you for who you are." He continued when golden eyes glanced up at him, "It is easier to judge by what is on the surface rather than to take the time to understand what lies underneath. And I'm not going to lie to you, people may never accept you."

Pitch startled when Patrick knelt beside him and placed his hand on his shoulder

"But I swear to you, on my honor, on my life; that I will never let you face this life alone. For what it is worth, you will always have me as a friend."

"Thank you Patrick." Pitch spoke quietly

"Now, as your friend I demand to know what else is wrong?"

"What are talking about?" Pitch snorted, "Nothing is wrong."

"Then why are you trembling like an autumn leaf?"

"I'm no…" golden eyes rolled suddenly

"Pitch!" Patrick had to catch the spirit as the man fell forward as he lost consciousness, "Damn it, you idiot!" the Leprechaun fumed when he caught sight of the inflamed wound on the spirit's hand. "Freyal!"

The birds watched in astonishment as a rainbow enveloped the two men, then in a burst of light the spirits were gone.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys thought. ;) I love hearing from you guys and seeing how you are enjoying the chapters. (Oh, if you have had a chance to check out Patrick's picture the hat mentioned in the last chapter is the one he is wearing.) Till Next Time


	16. Back to the Infirmary

Hey guys thank you for the reviews ;) I love hearing from you and seeing how you are enjoying the story.

* * *

(With Pitch)

"Pitch…hea…e?"

Pitch shook his head at the broken voice that drifted into his ear; he fought through the haze that had covered his mind. When it cleared he blinked at the bright light shining in his eyes. He then caught sight of Patrick staring down at him, a look of concern on the man's face. He tried to get up out of the bed he was in but was held down by Patrick placing a hand to his chest.

"Just relax, I brought you back home. You're in the infirmary." Patrick spoke quietly

"What happened?" Pitch's voice was hoarse as he turned his head away from the light on the ceiling

"I'd like to know the same thing." Iris's voice echoed as she came into the room

"I think the idiot got bit by the Chimera." The Leprechaun moved to the side allowing Iris to the bedside

Pitch glared at him, "Saving your sorry ass. Besides, it was just a scratch."Pitch's voice was low; he winced as pain laced up his arm when Iris picked up his hand

Iris glared at the angry wound, it had begun to bleed and large spiderlike red lines were now snaking up the man's cold arm, "A scratch made by the fang of a Chimera's snake. You don't have to have a snake clamp down for its venom to enter your veins; all it takes is a nick." She walked over to the large cabinet. Iris returned with a cloth and gently wiped the wound clean, "Sorry about the pain Pitch." She spoke kindly when the spirit's face twisted

"I'll be right back, I know the items needed for the cure." Patrick started to leave but stopped when a hand grabbed his. He glanced down at the worried face of Pitch.

"Don't…it's too dangerous to go alone. I'll go with you." the spirit pleaded as he held onto Patrick's wrist weakly

"Pitch don't worry," Patrick smirked, "I'll be fine." He pulled free from Pitch's weak grasp and headed out the door

"Idiot, he shouldn't…" Pitch tried to get up, a wave of pain caused him to cry out and curl in on himself.

"Where does it hurt?" Iris was instantly at his side

"My chest." His face scrunched in pain as he gripped his chest

_"Not good. The poison is spreading much quicker than I had thought it would."_ Iris frowned when the man began to tremble, she smiled trying to hide her concern, "Don't worry everything will be ok."

Pitch's breathing was becoming rapid, golden eyes widened, "Ir..I..can't…breath!"

"Calm down Pitch!" the woman placed her hand on his shoulder

The man began to panic as his chest began to tighten, his lungs screamed for the air being denied them. Pitch began to thrash and claw at his chest desperate for oxygen. He startled when hands grabbed his wrists he stared into Iris's eyes.

"Look at me Pitch, I know it is frightening but I promise I will help you. Now calm yourself; panicking will only make the venom spread faster..." the woman sighed when Pitch nodded and collapsed back into the bed, the Nightmare King's body was shivering violently. "Now this may hurt but it will help your breathing."

Pitch felt a sharp pinch in his arm; he glanced at the iv that had been inserted into his skin. Cold liquid rushed into his vein, he sighed when what felt like a snap hit his chest and allowed him to breathe.

"Now hold still." Iris spoke gently as she placed an oxygen mask over the spirit's face.

Pitch inhaled the oxygen gratefully, he glanced at Iris, "Than…"

Iris stopped him, "Don't speak. Just take deep breaths."

Golden eyes shut as pain laced up his arm and wound its way into his chest

Iris spoke sadly, "I know you are in pain, but I cannot give you anything for it yet."

"Bee…throu…wors." Pitch tried to smile but the effort was lost as his face scrunched in agony

"But now you have people that will care for you." Iris smiled at his expression, "Now I must step out for the moment but I will be back within the minute."

Pitch watched her leave, he inhaled sharply as pain seared through him. He glanced at his arm, the entire limb had turned an angry red and he could no longer feel it.

"I believe that this will help with your fever."

Pitch glanced at Iris as she returned with a pitcher of ice and a soft rag. He sighed with relief when she placed the ice filled rag on his forehead.

Iris pulled a chair beside his bed, "Now it should only be an hour or two until Patrick returns."

"He…should…hav…waited…"

"Shhh, enough talking Pitch." She smiled at him, "Patrick will be fine. He knows exactly what is needed and will return soon."

Pitch didn't respond, simply closing his eyes against the pain as he waited for the Leprechaun to return.

* * *

(At Miach's house)

"Hey Miach! You home!" Patrick didn't wait for a reply as he burst into the man's home

"Dear Moon Patrick you can't just barge into a person's home." The elderly man held his hand to his heart, "You could have given an old man a heart attack."

"Sorry Miach, but I am in a bit of a rush." The Leprechaun handed him a large dud phoenix egg and a bag, "I need you to make another batch of that cure."

The man raised an eyebrow, "Was that not enough?"

"Plenty, but my friend was bitten while getting the Chimera venom for the last part of the cure."

"I see." Miach grabbed the ingredients from the Leprechaun and quickly began creating the cure. "How bad is it?"

"Well, it was just a scratch from the fang."

"Well that's good. If it had truly bitten him you'd be planning a funeral." Miach spoke as he crushed the flowers into a paste

The Leprechaun watched as Miach crushed the phoenix egg to powder and combined it with the paste.

"You know, in my day this wouldn't have been an option..."

Patrick rolled his eyes as the spirit launched into the 'in my day' speech. Finally he couldn't take it, "How much longer Miach?"

"Young people these days and your impatience."

"Yeah well, this is a life or death situation old man. So you think you could hurry it up?" the Leprechaun growled slightly

"Sheesh, no respect for your elders." The man spoke as he handed Patrick the vial

Patrick took it from him, "Thanks Miach I owe you big time."

The spirit waved his hand in dismissal, "Just remember that the next time you disrespect an old man."

"Come on Miach, don't be like that." Patrick grinned, "I'll send you a sample of my rainbow as an apology."

"You will?" the man's voice tinged with excitement, "Oh the research…"

The Leprechaun shook his head as he called to Freyal, within seconds he was engulfed in rainbow light. Minutes later the light disappeared from around him, mismatched eyes glanced around at the forest, "All right, now to get the venom." Patrick tensed when he heard footsteps in the tree line, he relaxed when Avital emerged from the trees

"Saint Patrick? Is everything ok?" Avital was confused to see the spirit back in his forest

"Not really, I need to find Hashim again. You wouldn't happen to know where he is would you?"

"You are not here to kill him are you?" the man spoke quietly, "I know he is dangerous but he is only doing what his nature tells him to."

Patrick smiled, "You misunderstand Avital, I simply need another dose of his venom for another cure."

Forest green eyes widened, "Were you bitten?"

"No, but my friend that came with me was."

Avital's face fell, "I am sorry that he was hurt saving my daughter." The man straightened, "I will help you."

"Ummm, I couldn't ask you to do that." Patrick spoke quickly.

"No, it is the least I can do." The spirit bowed slightly, "My daughter owes her life to you and your friend."

"All right," Patrick sighed, "But when we find him you stay back and let me handle getting the venom ok. I won't be the one responsible for leaving a little girl without a father."

Avital nodded, then turned and quickly raced into the thick foliage

_"Hang on Pitch, I'll be there soon."_ Patrick thought as he followed after the fleeing spirit

* * *

(At Iris's Palace)

The infirmary echoed with weak gasps as Pitch fought to take in the oxygen flowing from the mask placed on his face.

"Pitch, how is the pain?"

Golden eyes opened slightly, "Still there." He grimaced when Iris touched his arm, "Please don't touch it."

"Sorry Pitch, but it has begun to bleed again." The woman spoke with sympathy

Pitch's face twisted with pain as she gently cleaned the wound, "How long has Patrick been gone?" he spoke trying to distract himself from the tendrils of pain lacing up his arm.

Iris glanced at the clock on the wall, "He has been gone for almost five hours now…" she smiled when Pitch's face took on a look of concern, "But I am sure that he will be back soon."

"If he is not back within the hour I'm going after him."

"Awww, look who's all concerned. And here I thought you didn't like me."

"Bout time you got back." Iris immediately glared Patrick as the man walked in the door.

"I love you too." The Leprechaun grinned; he walked over to Pitch, "You look awful."

"At least I'll recover. I doubt there's a cure for ugliness." Pitch smirked

Patrick sighed, "Why, why must you say such hurtful things?"

"Just stating the obvious." Pitch yelped when what felt like fire entered his arm, "Damn it, couldn't you have warned me!" he stared as Patrick pulled the needle out of his skin

Patrick smiled as he disposed of the syringe, "Sorry."

Golden eyes glared, 'No you're not."

"You're right." Patrick grinned as he pulled a chair up to the bedside, "So I got to see Nadia."

"How is she?" Pitch grimaced slightly, the potion searing through his veins sending waves of pain through him as it destroyed the venom

"Nadia is fine." The man smiled, "Avital says that she was up for a few hours before he made her lay back down."

Pitch sighed as he sank back, "Good, I was worried we had not gotten to her in time."

Iris smiled, "You should rest now Pitch, sleep will help your body recover."

"I'm fi…" Pitch startled when Iris placed her hand to his forehead

Patrick sighed when Pitch's head fell to side as he went out, "Iris honey, you're going to give him brain damage if you keep doing that."

"There's no danger Patrick," Iris smiled, "It is a simple spell that only sends the target to sleep."

Patrick watched as black sand began to twist above the spirit's head, "Iris we should back away unless we want to be dragged into his memories."

Iris stepped back just as the sand reached towards her, "All right." She glanced at Patrick, "I made supper, we can grab plates and bring them back."

Patrick glanced back at his friend he frowned at the sand image of Pitch shackled to a wall, "Moon I swear if I ever get to the chance to kill Death…" he growled as he followed Iris out of the room.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you thought ;) I am really excited for the next chapter. Till Next Time


	17. The Valentine Joke that went Awry

Sorry for the late update, with the site down I wasn't able to post. Thank you Xion5, Mystichawk, and savedbygrace94 for the reviews it is readers and supporters like you that keep me writing ;) Enjoy

* * *

(At Iris's Palace)

"Here you go Pitch." Iris smiled as she placed a plate full of food in front of the spirit

"Thank you." The man spoke awkwardly, still trying to get used to the kindness that these two were showing him.

"So what do you have planned for today Patrick?" Iris glanced at her husband as she sat down to her own plate

"I was thinking about just hanging here at the palace for awhile." The Leprechaun spoke as he stabbed his omelet and began chewing, "Then I may go see if I can't find some more clients."

Pitch noticed the look of disappointment on Iris's face; he looked at Patrick, wondering how the man couldn't see it.

"Do you even know what today is?"

Golden eyes glanced at Patrick, _"How can the moron not hear the tone of sheer rage building in her voice?"_ the man cocked his head at the Leprechaun who was happily eating his breakfast.

"Ummm, it's Thursday?" Patrick ducked when a glass flew inches above his head, "Was it something I said?" he glanced at Pitch as Iris stormed from the room

"Idiot." Pitch rolled his eyes; he turned his attention back to his own plate.

Patrick was genuinely confused, "Would someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?"

"You tell me." Pitch looked at him, "Did you forget your anniversary?"

"No…we got married in March." The man rubbed his chin, "And it's only February…"

"Valentine's Day."

Patrick smirked, "That can't be it, Iris told me last year not to worry about Valentine's Day."

Pitch raised an eyebrow, "Seriously? And you believed her?"

"Yeah, last year I went all out. Jewelry, flowers, wine, the works." He grinned, "Iris told me I didn't have to go to all the trouble she was happy just being with me."

"I would think you would have enough sense to realize that women always say that. But they never mean it; it's just their way of saying they expect it 'without' saying they expect it."

Mismatched eyes widened, "Aww shit, I'm in for it now!" the man jumped from his chair and raced away from the table

Pitch smirked as he followed after his friend, "So Patrick, how are you going to get out of this mess?"

"Well for starters I'm going to find my flower supplier, then the chocolate merchant…"

"This I have got to see." Pitch chuckled as he followed Patrick out of the room and down the hallway. He watched as the man in front of him held his palm up, a small rainbow began circling around it. Pitch was confused when Patrick whispered to the beam of light, he startled when it shot off down the corridor.

Patrick grinned at Pitch's expression, "I asked it to find Anton for me."

"So…you can talk to rainbows?" Pitch smirked, "Some ability."

"Hey, it's no different than your stupid sand." The Leprechaun huffed

"Yeah, at least mine looks cool though. Yours on the other hand…"

Patrick glared, "You're just jealous."

"Immensely." Pitch oozed sarcasm, "The next thing you'll tell me is that you have a pet unicorn."

Patrick glared at him, a smirk suddenly came to his face "Freyal!"

Pitch didn't have time to cover his eyes before the bright rainbow descended and wrapped around them.

* * *

(In a small field)

"Asshole." Pitch growled as he blinked his eyes trying to get the bright spots out of them.

"What Pitch, my rainbow too much for you?"

"You know good and well that bright light hurts my eyes." The Nightmare King growled

"Well, you heard me say her name so you should have been ready." Patrick glanced at his friend in concern; he hadn't meant to hurt Pitch

"How am I suppose to remember what you call your stupid light?" the man rubbed his eyes

"I'm sorry. You ok?"

"I'll be fine." Pitch opened his eyes, he glanced around the large open field they had been transported too, "So, where are we?"

"I asked my friend Anton to meet me here outside of Ardeth with my order." Patrick made a face, "Had to put in a few favors to get him to come on such short."

"Ardeth?""

Patrick motioned to a small village in the distance, "Yeah, Ardeth is the village Anton has made his home."

"Why can't you just pick flowers yourself?" Pitch asked as he followed Patrick across the field of waving grass.

Patrick grinned, "That would make it a lot easier wouldn't it? But I want only the finest for Iris and Anton hooked me up last year so I'm hoping he can pull off another miracle."

"Patrick you half-wit!"

Both turned at the voice that echoed across the field, grass swishing echoed as a man about thirty made his way over to them.

"Anton! I am so sorry to have to bring you out here on such short notice." The spirit extended his hand, "So do you have my order?"

"Of course…" Anton stopped, catching sight of Pitch for the first time

_"Typical."_ Pitch rolled his eyes when a wave of fear washed over him. He hated always being met with fear and hatred.

"Patrick, it's the Demon of the Dark Age!" the man began to back away, his eyes bulging in terror

"That's a new one." Pitch grinned revealing his jagged teeth, "I must remember to write that one down."

"Pitch, behave." Patrick quickly tried to defuse the situation, "Anton, Pitch isn't evil in fact he's a friend."

Anton was trembling, "Patrick it has always been said that you were a bit on the weird side, but this takes the cake."

Patrick startled when a bouquet of flowers was thrust at him, "Oh, thanks how much do I owe you?"

"It's on the house." Anton quickly made his exit

"Ok now to go and try to save my marriage." Patrick laughed, hoping to break the tension that had settled in the air

Pitch simply nodded, he just wanted to crawl into the shadows and never emerge from them again. Golden eyes widened when a sense of fear washed over him again.

"What is it?" Patrick asked as the spirit started glancing around the field

"What's wrong with them?" Pitch mumbled as he caught sight of a young man and woman sitting on a blanket further in the field from them

Patrick glanced at the two, "Oh, the villagers often come out here for picnics and stuff."

"Then why is the boy so scared?" Pitch cocked his head in confusion, "There doesn't seem to be any danger around."

"He's probably about to pop the question." The Leprechaun grinned, "I was a nervous wreck when I asked Iris."

Pitch wasn't listening, instead he inhaled sharply, the energy from the young man's fear was invigorating. It held a sense of excitement, yet he could taste the bitter tinge of possible rejection mixed amongst the hope.

Patrick watched his friend move forward as if in a trance, _"Moon he is so weird."_ The spirit sighed and followed after the Nightmare King. He stared at Pitch who had clasped his hands behind his back and was now walking around the two humans who were oblivious to his presence. Patrick watched the young man start to pull the ring from his pocket; he stopped abruptly and simply reached for a sandwich instead. Patrick glanced at Pitch; the spirit was completely oblivious to the steady stream of black energy that was pouring into him from the young man. _"He's not even aware that he is making the fear worse by being near them." _ The Leprechaun started to speak; he stopped when something flashed in the corner of his eye, "Pi…"

His warning came too late, golden eyes widened in horror as an arrow flew inches from his face and straight into the young man's heart. Pitch stared for a brief second at the quivering projectile, then his entire body burst into wisps of shadow.

Patrick stared at the space his friend had once occupied, "Thanks a lot! Now I have to go find him!" he glared at the tree line but received no answer. A happy squeal bright his attention to the young couple that were now hugging each other, the man having asked the question, "Point for you Eros." The Leprechaun grumbled as he made his way across the field in search of where Pitch might have gone to.

* * *

(About three hours later)

"Pitch come on out! This isn't funny!" Patrick called again as he continued to follow his coin through the trees. "I have to get back to Iris before she leaves me." He startled when his coin came to rest in front of a patch of shadows the stemmed from a large boulder. Patrick glanced around, "Stupid coin, Pitch isn't a rock though he's as stubborn as one."

_'I am not."_

Patrick jumped back when Pitch's voice echoed in his head, "Pitch? Where are you?"

_"In front of you."_ The Nightmare Kings voice sounded very tired

"You can change into a rock?" the Leprechaun tapped on the boulder

_"No moron, I meld with shadows."_ Pitch's voice seemed to become fainter

Patrick frowned at how bad his friend sounded, "Well come on out Pitch. We need to go find Anton so Iris doesn't kill me."

_"No, they're after me and I will not go back." _

"Who?" Patrick glanced around the forest; he could hear the tone of panic in Pitch's voice

_"Death's dogs."_ The man growled, _"She always sends them to bring me back."_

_"He must be talking about Cazador and Muertes."_ Patrick remembered seeing a bow on Cazador's back when he had seen the boy in Death's Catacombs, "Look Pitch, no one is after you. In fact, Eros wasn't even aiming for you."

"Eros?"

Patrick watched with fascination as Pitch began to rise from the shadow, "You never heard of Eros?"

Pitch shook his head

_"Time for some payback for that Unicorn jab earlier." _Patrick grinned, then quickly forced his face to take on a serious expression, "Eros is a spirit that eats the hearts of humans."

Golden eyes widened in horror, "What…"

Patrick nodded solemnly, "Yeah, he hunts down humans and spirits alike that are out on Valentine's Day. And when he finds them…he eats their hearts."

"Why?" the spirit's voice faltered

"Well, he is the Spirit of Love so he has to have hearts to survive." Patrick continued his tale, unaware of the steady look of terror that was growing on Pitch's face. "So he hunts down humans on Valentine's Day when hearts are full of love."

"That's horrible…"

Patrick nodded, "It is, and even worse is that sometimes if Eros can't find enough human hearts he'll attack spirits too."

Pitch glanced around, "I should get you back to the Palace…it isn't safe out here."

"Whoa, hang on there a minute Pitch." Patrick was beginning to realize that perhaps he shouldn't have taken the joke so far as he noticed the look of sheer panic on his friend's face, "I still have to get chocolates for Iris."

"I am sure she will understand Patrick, after all if you explain about Eros…"

Patrick waved his hands; "No!" he continued when Pitch looked at him in surprise, "I mean…we can't tell her." The Leprechaun racked his brain for a story, "Ummm, I don't want her to worry on Valentine's Day."

"But…"

"Eros only attacks on today," Patrick spoke quickly, "So…that's why I celebrate it at home so it keeps Iris safe and unaware at the same time."

Pitch shook his head, "Sorry Patrick but I will not allow you to needlessly put yourself in danger for a dessert."

"What the hell!" the Leprechaun shouted when he began to sink into the shadows that lay on the ground

"We'll travel my way, it'll draw less attention." Pitch spoke as he glanced around the forest, searching for any sign of the spirit called 'Eros'

_"I think I'm going to regret this little joke."_ The Leprechaun thought as he shut his eyes against the sheer blackness that engulfed him.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys thought. Till Next Time.


	18. Valentines Day Continued

Hey guys thank you for all the reviews ;) I am glad you are enjoying the story. Sorry for the late update, school is really kicking my tail. Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch, but everything and everyone else I do. Enjoy

* * *

(Iris's Palace)

"Please…don't ever…do that again." Patrick shuddered as he emerged from the shadow and into the golden hallway

Pitch rolled his eyes, "Quit complaining Patrick. Traveling by shadows is no different than using your stupid beam of light."

"It is completely different!" the spirit shuddered again, "I felt like my soul was being pulled out of my body."

"You just have to be stronger than the shadow you're traveling through." Pitch shrugged

Patrick's eye twitched, "So…I could have lost my soul to the shadows!" he yelled at Pitch

"If you had been by yourself…probably." Pitch smirked as he glanced at the fuming spirit, "But since I was in control you had nothing to worry about."

"I feel so much better." Patrick huffed, he turned and headed down the corridor.

"So, what are going to do about your angry wife?" Pitch asked as he followed after his friend

"First, I'm going to call Edsel's and make us reservations…"

Pitch narrowed his eyes, "No."

Patrick raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean no?"

"I'm not going to let that Eros guy get the chance to harm either of you." Pitch growled, "And the best way for me to protect you is if you stay here."

"And what would you do if I left?"

Pitch shrugged, 'I'd come drag you kicking and screaming back here."

"You're serious…" the Leprechaun sighed in defeat, "Fine, I'll figure something else out."

"Why don't you have your servants fix something?"

"Servants?" Patrick laughed, "Pitch there aren't any servants here."

"I just assumed…"

"You thought that since Iris is rich she has servants?"

"Most spirits like her would…" Pitch spoke quietly

Patrick smiled, "Not Iris, in fact the guards are not really alive at all. Iris created them from her own soul centuries ago."

"Really?" Pitch glanced at one of the sentinels that was walking past them

"She doesn't want servants or guards. She feels that she is no better than anyone else."

Pitch smiled, "I knew there was a reason I liked her."

Patrick nodded, "Yeah, she's amazing." He turned into a room, "And she deserves the best."

"So, what are you going to do about food if you have no one to cook for you?" Pitch asked when they walked into the kitchen

"I'll cook."

"Do you even know how to cook?" Pitch leaned against the wall as Patrick began pulling stuff out of the fridge

"Not really..." Patrick's voice was muffled slightly as he pulled a pan from under the cabinet, "But how hard can it be? All I have to do is follow a recipe."

Pitch cocked his head, "What are you going to fix."

"An Irish dish that was really popular for feasts and special occasions."

"Interesting…well I guess I'll leave you to your date."

Patrick glanced at him, "Where are you going?"

"I believe I am going to my room. I must be rested if I am to be ready to fight Eros if the bastard shows his face here."

The Leprechaun shook his head when Pitch left, "I really hope he forgets about this soon."

* * *

(A few hours later)

"Iris! There you are!"

Iris glared at Patrick, "Oh, did you have your fill of being a lazy bum."

"Come on Iris." The spirit smiled as he came into the library his wife was sitting in, "I know you're mad at me, though I have no 'idea' why."

"And that is why you will be sleeping on the couch tonight." The woman pulled her book back up

"Don't be like that Iris." Patrick grinned

"Hey!" Iris shouted when he pulled her book out of her hand

"I have something I want to show you."

Iris sighed as he pulled her to her feet, she startled when he covered her eyes with his hand, "Patrick, what is this about?"

"Just trust me Iris."

"This had better not be one of your jokes Patrick." Iris huffed as Patrick guided her down the hallway

"You'll see." Patrick smirked as he kept his hand covering her eyes as he led her to the dining room, "Ok, here we are."

"Patrick! You did remember!" emerald eyes sparkled when Patrick removed his hands from her eyes.

"Of course I did." The Leprechaun as he led Iris into the candle lit room

"Oh Patrick…" Iris gasped when she caught sight of the vase of golden roses on the table. She carefully felt of the soft petals of the delicate flower, "this is amazing…"

"Just wait till tonight." Patrick smirked as he pulled her chair out for her

Iris smiled, "Oh you." she glanced at the silver dome that was in front of her, "You cooked?" she laughed, "Surprised you didn't take me to Edsel's." Iris giggled, "Since you 'enjoy it so much."

"Well, considering I was banned from the restaurant after I found the open bar…"

"That hasn't stopped you in the past."

Patrick sweat dropped, "Ummm, I…" he grinned, "I wanted to have you all to myself."

Iris rolled her eyes when he took her hand, "What am I going to do with you Patrick?"

"I have an idea…"

"Shouldn't we eat first?" she whispered when he leaned towards her

"Oh all right…" Patrick pouted as he sat back into his chair, he then grinned as he removed the dome from the plates.

"Patrick it looks delicious!"

"Thank you." the Leprechaun smirked, "It's basically ham coated with sugar and dressed with some cloves. I then baked it until it was crisp on the outside, and tender on the inside." He grinned, "And of course I had to have a side of fried potatoes."

"Patrick I had no idea you knew how to cook something so elaborate."

"I don't…I just got lucky."

Iris laughed, "Really? Must you always use that silly line?"

Patrick pouted, "Pitch says that too."

"Speaking of Pitch…what was wrong with that poor spirit?"

"What do you mean?" Patrick gulped

"Well, Pitch seemed very panicked when I saw him in the hall. But when I asked him what was wrong he refused to tell me."

"Well…you see…" Patrick racked his brain, he forced his face to become serious, "Iris I can't tell you exactly what happened. It is too terrible for me to repeat. All you need to know is that Pitch encountered something so terrifying today that he literally dissipated into shadows and I had too spend almost three full hours trying to find him."

"Poor Pitch!" Iris shook her head, "I should talk to hi…"

"I think it's best that we don't remind him of what happened." Patrick spoke quickly

"Fine," she brightened, "We'll just have to do something special for him later."

Patrick sighed with relief, "_Dear Moon I dodged a bullet on that one." _He nodded, "Sounds like a plan. Now, shall we get back to our dinner?"

Iris placed a hand to his face, "And after dinner, I'll show you what I have planned for you."

Patrick grinned, "So I'm 'not' going to have to sleep on the couch?"

"Unless you want too." She whispered in his ear, "But then you'll miss out on my gift to you."

"You know…we could just skip dinner and go straight to bed."

Iris laughed, "Just be patient Patrick. Good things come to those who wait."

"I love it when you talk all philosoficky."

"Moon, you are adorable." Iris laughed at her husband

Patrick grinned, "I try."

* * *

Please review and let me know what you thought ;) And yes before you ask I know that philosophically is misspelled. I did it on purpose (in fact any other spelling errors were done on purpose too….ok maybe not but worth a shot lol) Anyway the next chapter should kick this story back into a faster pace. Till Next Time


	19. Singles Day

Hey guys thank you for all your reviews. Sorry for the late update, my internet went down yesterday right as I went to post. A bit of a bar scene in this one, just a warning in case you don't like that sort of thing. Enjoy

* * *

(With Patrick)

The Leprechaun smirked as he came into the room Iris was in, "Iris I have a favo…" he frowned when she motioned for him to be quiet.

""Yes, I understand that you are tired but we always get together today." Iris huffed as she spoke into the phone in her hand. "Please…. I already planned the whole thing…"

"Iris, who are you talking to?"

"Shush…" Iris placed a finger to her lips, "I am in the middle of planning a party."

_"Oh crap, I forgot about her get together today. Pitch will freak…" _Patrick panicked, "Iris I really need to talk to you."

Iris sighed, "Liliybell, I'll call you back ok? Please consider accepting my invitation." She sighed as she hung up the phone, "Every year it is so hard to get her to come."

"About that Iris…maybe this year we could skip the party."

Iris glared, "Patrick, I know you and my brother don't get along. But you promised to behave whenever we have get togethers."

"It's not that, though I think your brother is a complete moron." Patrick made a face, "I'm concerned about Pitch."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the poor guy hasn't been around many spirits…and not to mention how most still know him as the 'Monster of the Dark Age'. I just think it would be best if I got him out of the palace for a while, at least until the party is over."

Iris nodded, "I see your point…"

Patrick grinned, "So I was thinking about taking him to Ireland for some fresh air."

"Oh really? And how do you plan on convincing him to go hmmm?" Iris laughed

"I have a plan." The Leprechaun frowned, "Though I haven't seen Pitch up yet."

"One of my guards reported that Pitch has not left his room."

Mismatched eyes rolled, "I swear that guy sleeps half his life."

Iris shook her head as her husband hurried out of the room.

* * *

(With Pitch)

The Nightmare King groaned when something poked him in his cheek, he swatted at whatever it was without opening his eyes.

"Come on Pitch" poke "It's already the afternoon" poke "you're going to sleep your life away." poke

Golden eyes opened into slits, he glared at Patrick who held a long stick in his hand, "Would you care to explain why in the hell you are poking me with a stick?"

"Well, I tried waking you but got dragged into your head again." Patrick grinned, "Got to see your first hunting lesson with your dad."

Pitch growled as he sat up, "I told you to stay away from my memories."

"Not my fault your sand wants to share."

"Other than to invade my privacy why are you here?" Pitch swung his legs over the side of the bed

"Well I need to know where you wanted to go to celebrate." The Leprechaun frowned at all the scars he glimpsed on his friends body before Pitch walked into the closet

"Celebrate what?" the man's voice was accompanied by the sound of hangers being moved

"Singles Day." The Leprechaun laughed when Pitch stuck his head out of the closet and stared at him

"Singles Day?" the spirit rolled his eyes, "I will not celebrate made up holidays."

"I'm not making it up." Patrick faked hurt as Pitch returned to his outfit searching, "Singles Day is real holiday. Those who are single celebrate it after Valentine's Day."

"Sounds like an excuse to party if you ask me." The spirit huffed as he came from the closet a pair of jeans and a navy shirt now covering him.

"Just humor me ok?" Patrick pleaded as Pitch put his robe on, "I haven't gotten to celebrate Single's Day since I married Iris. And she told me I could if you agreed."

Pitch sighed, "Fine but nothing extreme. I am exhausted after patrolling last night."

"Patroling?" Patrick was confused, "Why were you…"

"See, I was right to keep watch last night." Pitch grumbled as he walked out into to the hallway, "You forgot all about how much danger you and Iris were in."

_"Oh dear Moon help me."_ Patrick moaned as he followed his friend, "In that case as thanks let me take you out to celebrate today."

"If it will shut you up I guess I'll humor you." Pitch sighed in defeat

Patrick grinned, "Great."

Pitch startled when the man pushed past him, he quickly followed, "So what did you have in mind?"

"You'll see."

_"I don't like that expression…"_ Pitch thought when his friend smirked as he called to Freyal. Pitch closed his eyes quickly as the bright light descended around them.

* * *

(Ireland)

When the light cleared Pitch glanced around the green hills, "Where are we?"

"Ireland."

"So…you brought me to Ireland why?"

Patrick laughed, "It's the only place to celebrate. Come on, the village isn't too far ahead."

Pitch hesitated, "I don't know Patrick…perhaps I shouldn't go into town…"

"Pitch, you can't hide from the world forever." The man placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Eventually you have to leave the shadows and live your life."

"It amazes me how you can speak so prophetic sometimes." Pitch laughed

Patrick grinned as the two began walking, "That's because I stole that line from Iris."

Pitch rolled his eyes, "Figures." The man stopped when a small village came into view.

The village was quite small, its cobblestone streets dotted with a few people going about their business of purchasing items from stands and shops that lined the street. An air of laziness seeped from the villagers who were content to stop and chat to each other as they passed by their neighbors, none of them really in a hurry to go anywhere.

"Come on Pitch." Patrick turned to his friend who had stopped

"I…just don't know Patrick…" the Nightmare King took a step back, "What if my presence hurts someone?"

Patrick shook his head, "Nothing will happen Pitch." He grinned, "I promise the moment you want to leave we'll go ok."

Pitch sighed, "You're not going to leave me alone about this are you?"

"Nope." The Leprechaun started into the village, "The Criac is just ahead."

_"I hate this sensation…"_ Pitch thought as villager after villager passed through him. He shuddered as the feeling not unlike ice rippled through with each person that went through him. Golden eyes glanced at Patrick, the man was whistling happily as he walked down the street.

"Hey Patrick, long time no see!"

Pitch stared as a man in his late twenties waved to them from across the stone streets, within seconds the man had crossed and was shaking hands with Patrick.

"It's been ages since I've seen you." the man continued shaking the spirit's hand vigorously

Patrick sweat dropped, "Yeah, Garrett it has been."

"I still can't thank you enough for helping my family last winter. The coins you gave really helped."

"Well it was the least I could do after you let me stay at your home during the blizzard."

"If you need anything please don't hesitate to stop by."

Pitch shivered when the man passed through him, he stared at Patrick, "How the hell was that guy able to see you?"

"Ummm, well you see he believes in luck." He forced a smile when an expression of sadness came to Pitch's face

"Can we just get to where ever you are forcing me to go?"

"Sure." Patrick sighed, _"That was the worst possible thing that could have happened." _The man sighed as more people passed through Pitch as they made their way down the street.

"You sure you know where you are going?" Pitch asked as they turned into an old alleyway

Patrick nodded, "Yeah, this place is hidden from human view since spirits and mythics come here to unwind."

Golden eyes stared at the crumbling doorway, "The Craic?" he read the dull olive words on the wooden sign swinging slightly on the chains above the door

Patrick grinned, "Best place on earth." The Leprechaun then opened the door and walked in

Pitch sighed and followed, he glanced around the dimly lit room.

The walls were made of a dark wood while the floor was stone. Irish saying were carved into the walls, to the point one could not tell where one sentence started and another ended. The sound of mugs being clanked together echoed amongst the loud laughter of the various drunken spirits and mythics that filled the room.

"You brought me to a bar?" Pitch flinched as a drunken forest sprite stumbled by him

Patrick grinned, "Great right? Horus has the best beer in the whole spirit realm."

A large muscled earth sprite laughed as the two came up to the counter, "You just trying to get on my good side Patrick." He set the mug he had been cleaning down, "What can I do you for today?"

Patrick threw his arm around Pitch's shoulder, "My friend here needs to learn how to have a good time, can you help me out?"

The man squinted at Pitch, "So it is true…you did tame the Demon of the Dark Age." Horus laughed, "I guess I owe Ardeth a pound of gold."

Pitch growled when the bar keep turned to fix their drinks, "Tamed me?"

"Rumor is that Patrick here bound you to him." Horus continued unaware of Patrick waving his hands for him to be quiet, "Lucky bastard Patrick, you got yourself a real good servant."

"It's not like that at all Horus." Patrick spoke quickly when Pitch's eyes flashed, "Pitch is my friend not my servant."

The barkeep chuckled, "Sure whatever you say Patrick." He handed the two mugs of froth and beer

Pitch grumbled as they took the end of the counter, "I should have stayed at the Palace."

"Come on Pitch." Patrick tried cheering him up, "Just forget about what Horus said. You know how stupid people are. Rumors and talk are like a staple thing in the spirit realm." He held his mug out to his friend, "Besides, you know good and well that I consider you a friend."

Pitch nodded, "I know…" he forced a smile as he held his mug up as well

"Sláinte!" the Leprechaun shouted as he clanked his mug into Pitch's and downed the entire content in one swig

"Impressive…" Pitch laughed when Patrick slammed the empty container onto the counter.

Patrick grinned, "Not at all Pitch, what will be impressive is if you can keep up with me." The man chuckled as he motioned to Horus for another.

Pitch glanced at his drink, he cautiously started to take a swallow

"No you have to down the whole thing in one gulp." Patrick grinned when Pitch threw back mug and downed its contents

The spirit shuddered at the taste as the liquid went down, he slammed the empty mug down. "This taste like horse piss!"

"Another?" Patrick chuckled when Pitch nodded, he glanced at Horus, "Another for my friend."

The barkeep laughed as he filled another mug and slid it down to them

"Ummm Pitch, perhaps you should take it easy." Patrick sweat dropped when the spirit downed the mug and motioned for another

"Why, you're the one that brought me here." Pitch caught the mug "Maybe I'll die from alcohol poisoning." He then downed the entire content.

Patrick shook his head, "Looks like I'm the designated person today." He sighed when Pitch downed a third mug.

After the fifth mug Patrick glanced at Pitch, the man's face had taken on a slight red tint, "Ummm Pitch, maybe we should head back home…"

"Oh nooo," Pitch's words were slurred slightly, "You'rrrre jus being a spoil sport."

_"Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea…"_ Patrick sighed when a crooked smile came to Pitch's face as he downed another mug. "Let's go Pitch, Iris will be worried about us."

Horus grinned as Patrick helped Pitch off the bar stool, "You sure you have to go so soon Patrick?"

Patrick laughed as he let go of Pitch to pull coins from his vest to pay, "I should probably get my friend here home before Iris gets worried."

A crash echoed throughout the bar, Horus stared at the crumpled form of Pitch, "Yeah and before he hurts himself." He shook his head as Pitch tried to use a bar stool to get up, only to fall back when it tipped over.

"Damn thing! Mock me will you!" the Nightmare King yelled at the offending stool.

Patrick watched as black sand swirled around Pitch's palm then engulf the unfortunate stool. He sighed when the sand cleared revealing nothing but dust, "That or he hurts someone else." He stooped over and helped his friend to his feet, "Let's go Pitch, I think we've had enough fun for one day."

Pitch grinned as he slumped against Patrick, "Come on Patrick…the nightssss still young!" the spirit waved his hands, "There's a whole world for us to go see."

"Maybe later Pitch." Patrick hooked an arm under the man's arm to help steady him.

"We can use shadows…"

Patrick chuckled, "Friends don't let friends swwi."

Golden eyes filled with confusion, "Swwi?"

"Shadow walk while intoxicated."

Pitch blinked, he began to chuckle, which then turned into a full blown laugh.

"Ummm, wasn't really that funny Pitch." Patrick sweat dropped as the spirit doubled over laughing hysterically. He sighed as Pitch continued laughing, "Dear Moon please don't let Iris find out I that I managed to get you drunk off your ass."

"But I'm on my feet Patrick." Pitch then burst into another fit of laughing

"Hopefully her little party is over so I can sneak you in." Patrick thought as he called to Freyal to carry them back to the Palace.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you thought. I love hearing from you guys. School has been crazy so it was nice to sit down and write this chapter ;) Till Next Time


	20. Singles Day 2

Hey guys, thank you for all the reviews. :) I love that you are enjoying the story.

* * *

(At Iris's Palace)

"…nder the midnight sky! Left broken and alone to die! Soon to be dust and bone! Your screams falling on stone!" Pitch's voice echoed off the golden plated hallway as Patrick helped him towards his room.

"Shhhh, please stop singing." Patrick pleaded with his friend, he glanced around praying to Moon that Iris hadn't heard them.

"Come on Patrick…" Pitch's words were slurred as he leaned on his friend, "You should lighten up…enjoy life…"

"Says the man singing about dying." Patrick rolled his eyes

"I'll…have you know that I came up with that one while chained to a stone pillar." Pitch smirked suddenly, "Bitch thought she could break me, but I showed her."

Patrick went silent as Pitch continued

"Even after those demons of hers beat me till my bones broke and reduced my back to nothing more than shredded paper." He grinned, "I still spit in her face…" the man cocked his head a little as he continued, "Though…it did earn me another month of beatings." A mischievous smile came to Pitch's face, "But it was damn well worth it."

"Pitch I…"

"Patrick!"

The spirit nearly jumped out of his skin as Iris's angry voice filled the air, he forced a smile when he caught sight of his wife emerging from one of the doorways up the hall, "Hi sweetie…"

Emerald eyes flashed, "Don't you 'sweetie' me." Iris glared as she stormed up, "Do you have any idea what time it is!"

"Ummm."

Pitch looked from his friend to the woman that was yelling, he decided to come to Patrick rescue. He smiled, "Iris..I must say that you look…absolutely 'ravishing' when angry…"

Iris moaned as the man slumped against her husband, "Dear Moon Patrick, did you have to let him get drunk?"

"It was only a few…"

"Not everyone can drink the bar dry Patrick." Iris glared at him

"Hey, that's a skill I have honed over many years." The Leprechaun grinned, he startled when Pitch stood up straight suddenly, "What's wrong Pitch?"

"I hear something…" Pitch leaned forward

"Oh, that's just my brother. He's helping me clean up after the party."

Pitch raised an eyebrow at Iris, "Your brother?"

Iris nodded, "Oh yes, he always comes by after he finishes his work on Valentine's Day." She smiled as she continued, not noticing Patrick waving his hand for her to stop, "Eros is always so tired aft…Pitch?" she startled when the spirit took off down the hall and rushed into the room she had emerged from.

"What the hell!" a panicked voice followed by a loud crash echoed

Both Iris and Patrick hurried to the room, the later of the two wishing he could just disappear into the floor. They both came to a halt at the scene before them.

"…ver bastard. Shape shifting to look like an innocent dining room table." Pitch was saying as he tried to pull his scythe from the unfortunate table that had met its demise at the end of his blade

"Don't shoot Eros!" Iris rushed forward, placing herself in front of her brother who was pulling the string of his bow back.

"And why not?" blue eyes glared over the red cowl that covered his face at Patrick as the Leprechaun wrap his arms around Pitch before the man could remove his weapon. "He tried to kill me!"

"He's drunk." Patrick spoke up quickly as he struggled to keep Pitch in his grasp

"Oh in that case it's perfectly fine." With a flick of his wrist the spirit's bow disappeared in a flash of light

"Come on Ero…" Patrick started

"You address me as Cupid you free loader." The man growled, "Only family can call me by my birth name."

Pitch glared as he gave up trying to get free from Patrick, "Let me free Patrick…I can end both of them in a few seconds…"

"Both?" Cupid pushed his blonde hair back, "Moon that guy is really wasted."

"I'll have…you both…know that I could kill you with one hand tied…" Pitch never finished his sentence as his eyes rolled and he slumped in Patrick's grasp as he went out.

_"Why couldn't you have done that earlier?"_ Patrick groaned to himself as he slung the passed out spirit over his shoulder.

"So, would you two like to explain why you are harboring a killer spirit here?" Cupid asked as he leaned against the wall.

"Well, you see the thing is…" Patrick grinned, "I kind of rescued him and now he's living here so that he can have a second chance."

Cupid sighed, "And you are ok with this Iris?"

Iris nodded, "He is not the monster that the world has made him out to be Eros." She glanced at Pitch, "Pitch has been tormented for century's brother, he is just now beginning to truly live."

"All right sister, I trust your judgment." Cupid smiled at his sister

"And what about me?" Patrick pouted as he shifted Pitch's weight

"I wouldn't trust you with my goldfish, let alone a decision of such magnitude."

"Why do have be so mean to me?" the man sighed as he toted Pitch out of the room

Cupid turned to Iris when Patrick left, "All right sis, I have to report back to Father Time."

Iris embraced him, "I love you brother, be safe."

"Always." Cupid stopped when she grabbed his hand

"Could you please not mention Pitch to anyone brother? There are those would wish to harm him."

"Sister, you have too kind of a heart." He nodded, "But I will respect your wishes."

Iris smiled as he left, "Thank you." she then hurried down the hall to where Pitch's room was. "Patrick is he ok?" she asked as she came into the room

"Yeah," Patrick nodded, "The guy doesn't weigh anything."

Iris sighed as Patrick dropped Pitch to the bed, "Well he has been malnourished for centuries." She walked to the bed and pulled the covers over the man that had not stirred.

"He is going to have one 'hell' of a hangover." The Leprechaun grinned as Pitch began to snore

"You should be ashamed of yourself Patrick." Iris glared at her husband

"Not my fault, I told him to take it slow."

"By the way," Iris narrowed her eyes, "Why did he try to kill Eros?"

Patrick sweat dropped, "Ummm, well you see…" the spirit fumbled trying to come up with a good story, the Leprechaun's face become serious, "It was because he had a bow."

"A bow? What does a bow have to do with anything?" Iris glanced at Pitch

"Well…you see Pitch was constantly escaping from Death when she had him. She would send these two spirits to bring him back. And from what I understand, one used a bow and arrow."

"Oh the poor thing!" Iris looked at Pitch with sympathy, "He must have been traumatized when he saw Eros with his bow."

Patrick nodded, "Yeah I bet." He spoke quickly, "So maybe we shouldn't mention his fear to him."

Iris nodded, "Of course not Patrick." She gestured towards the black sand that was beginning to swirl above the Nightmare King's head, "Perhaps we should go before we invade his privacy?"

Patrick shuddered as the two of them began to leave, "Dear Moon, his memories when he sleeps normal are crazy. I'd hate to get pulled into an alcoholic induced memory."

* * *

Please review and let me know what you thought ;) I love hearing from you guys and getting your view on the story. Till Next Time


End file.
